love me deadly
by the-two-girls-fanfiction-house
Summary: Sapphire and Athena are the new girls in town because of their moms job transfer. Although things seem to be looking up when they meet the Cullens, entering the deadly world of wolfs and vamps they may even find love along the way. Seth/oc Alec/oc
1. prologue Athena

I honestly had no idea why my mother insisted to leave, my father ,Henry, passed away a couple of years ago. My mother was never the same again. She said she wasn't happy and needed to leave, so here me and my sister ,Sapphire, are being dragged to little nothing forks. My mother ,Hannah, worked in banking and lets just say when the last vice president was found kissing the presidents wife it didn't end well. To put it short there is now currently a job opening for vice president at forks banks! great? Not,so much. Of course my mom being the great employee was transferred and promoted to this little bank in forks. Which equaled to the at most awful possible happening, I'm moving.

But I love mom and as much as I want to kick and scream I hold it in, which seems to be the exact opposite of what my sister or twin sister was doing. Sapphire these past few hours had been calling my mother Hannah not to mention it came with her refusal to talk to her. So, this is what caused me to be sitting here in this tiny blue Mazda 5 car texting my sister as she lets it all out. Yep, sit here now and you get a stressful mother times five! and if you sit here in the next 30 seconds you get a free ride to little boring Forks for free! I thought as I held my blue phone. My phone then beeped causing me to look down.

**_From: Sapphire_**

**_sent: 2:27 P.M._**

**_To: Athena_**

**_I cant believe I'm doing this! I have friends and we have family that were leaving behind! thats our home Athena!_**

I sighed I agreed with Sapphire, but it's not like I wanted mom to feel worst. Mom has been doing things for us our whole life I guess its fine for her to be selfish now and than. I texted back rapidly.

**_From: Athena_**

**_Sent: 2:32 P.M._**

**_To: Sapphire_**

**_What do you want us to do!_**

I knew Sapphire would come up with a brilliant idea in seconds, but I was never one to really voice my self. I may have strong thoughts, but speech is a different issue. I was right as Sapphire began to click the buttons on her phone quickly.

**_From: Sapphire_**

**_Sent: 2:34 P.M._**

**_To:Athena_**

**_Do you even think for once that we don't have to listen to mom. I don't want mom to suffer any more than you do, but she didn't even talk to us! She just said 'pack your bags were moving' we don't have to listen!_**

I looked at her hopeful face and shook it looking down. I could almost see the disappointing face on Sapphire. Rest of the ride I looked out the window lost in my own little world, as we drove quietly to Forks.

/FORKS/

Sapphire was listening to her Ipod still obviously upset in the rapid change of environment. My mother pretty much shoved all our bags in the house saying that she had some one put in the furniture, while we were driving to Forks. I nodded and waited for all our bags to be shoved into the house the majority of things were put into the house during our trip, since you can't really pack that much in a Mazda 5. It seemed next my mother dragged us to the store stating that we lacked food for even a day of survival. We pretty much lived off of Macdonalds and me and Sapphire agreed to no suprise.

Me and Sapphire were looking in the store in the bakery section, we were a sweet tooth family. well at least me. When I heard an almost sing like voice ask "would you please pass the cookies?" Sapphire nodded. Handing the box we both nearly fell over we had never seen such good looking boys before.

There were five girls and four boys, I guess they were a big family. One held no emotions and had his arms around a girl with brown hair and some what yellow eyes, while the boy who looked in constant pain had a girl who looked like a smiling pixie, arms rapped around him. One boy just wore a childish mischievous grin and a girl with blond hair simply glared at us, as if saying 'stay off my property' and then that left the smiling girl who now was holding the box of cookies. She looked around are age obviously the closes person to our age, 16. She giggled happily smiling "you must be my new friends Alice told me about!" she said happily. That earned this strange smiling child a small kick in the leg from the man with the emotionless look. Then the strange pixie girl unwrapped her arms and pretty much floated to us "we don't usually get new people, so when we do everyone pretty much knows about it" she said smiling. It was almost hard not to like this care free girl "this place is a lot different then the town we lived in before...its much...smaller" Sapphire trailed off. They nodded finally the man who looked like he was in constant pain whispered in the pixie girls ear "Don't worry Jasper let me first introduce ourselves. This" she said pointing to the man who looked in constant pain "is Jasper my boyfriend and I'm Alice. This" she said to the blond girl that looked about ready to kill us "is Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett" Emmett nodded to us, as Alice danced to the emotionless man "this is Edward and his wife Bella" Bella smiled warmly at us. Smiling back Alice pointed to the strange smiling girl "this is Renesmee or Nessie" Nessie smiled and reached for our hands " its a pleasure to meet both of you" she said happily "yeah you to...Nessie" I said not try to act, well scared by the smiling girl. She nodded "don't worry were going to be great friends! Were even going to the same school" she said smiling proudly. Alice nodded "Come on now nessie we have to go" she nodded as they began to push the cart away. I turned to Sapphire "this place is strange" I mumbled "well, at least we know someone" she said looking in the direction the strange family left. It was no surprise that I was looking in the same direction


	2. prologue Sapphire

Chapter 2:

Sapphire POV

I hate my mom. She's moving us to _forks_, did she even think about my life I mean damn. What does it take to just stay in one place? I screamed at my mom for hours and stopped calling her mom because she wasn't my mom anymore. Now I know what your saying she just doing what she thinks is right well I don't care, I mean I love her but she is going to get on my nerves if she keeps saying crap about how wonderful it would be.

The drive there took hours and even texting my sister, Athena, didn't help, I wanted to be freed by the shackles my mom held on us. I just kept thinking about Jordan he was my life long crush until this and I heard that he wanted to ask me out but this came up! I hate her! I hate her! I hate her!

We went to forks we went to this little bakers and this little chick with a sing-songy voice said "would you please pass the cookies?" our heads wiped around to this chick around our age, 15 or 16, she seemed way to happy, and when I saw her family talk about super models. I looked back at the chick that now had the cookies in her hand. She freaked me out by saying, "you must be my new friends Alice told me about!" I saw he face change when a dude that looked constipated kick her. I didn't know how to answer that. Then a life size pixie floated to us "we don't usually get new people, so when we everyone pretty much knows about" she said smiling. "This place is a lot different then the town we lived in before…..it's much…..smaller" I trailed off. They nodded finally the man who looked like he was in constant pain whispered in the pixie girl's ear "Don't worry Jasper let me first introduce ourselves. This" she said pointing to the man who looked in constant pain "is Jasper my boyfriend and I'm Alice. This" she said to the blond girl that looked about ready to kill us "is Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett" Emmett nodded to us, as Alice danced to the constipated man "this is Edward and his wife Bella" Bella smiled warmly at us. Smiling back Alice pointed to the strange smiling chick "this is Renesmee or Nessie" Nessie smiled and reached for our hands "it's a pleasure to meet both of you" she said happily. Yeah you to...Nessie" Athena said trying not to act, well scared by the smiling girl. She nodded "don't worry were going to be great friends! Were even going to the same school" she said smiling proudly. Alice nodded "Come on now Nessie we have to go" she nodded as they began to push the cart away. Athena turned to me "this place is strange" she mumbled "well, at least we know someone" I said looking in the direction the strange family left. It was no surprise that she was looking in the same direction.

Three months later

I can't believe we just got invited to Nessie party it's so awesome I have never seen her house before. "Cant wait" I mumbled to Athena, she smiled and nodded at my sarcasm. I jumped in my new ford truck, it was pitch black, tented windows and seat warmers, and I know what your thinking nice right? Totally. The drive over there wasn't bad and it didn't take long when we pulled up we gasped mouth agap, I looked upon a mansion and it was so cool. It was all white four stories high and a huge garden in the back. When I got out Alice was grinning away she screamed in my face, "Do you love it?" "Totally" was all I said. My sister on the other hand was _frozen_ she looked pretty funny to admit it. So I hit he arm to _thaw_ her out she smiled and said, "It's so exquisite you have to tell me who created!" And she practically ran to the house not waiting for an answer, so I had to follow, Alice at my heels. When we went inside my first thought was _wow someone loves big windows. _They had a lot and there was a long, white couch, a big plasma TV and those were the only things I saw. Esme walked over to us and asked, "Would you guys like to help us prepare for Nessie's party? Nessie tells me that you are a wiz at music." "Sure" we said simultaneously, we do that a lot because were twins. Alice was practically jumping up and down and I couldn't help thinking _what is wrong with this chick. _Athena turned to me hitting my arm, "that's so dire, saph" the others were looking at us just staring, especially a stunned Edward. "What'd I say?" I asked, stunned had she heard my thoughts. She just shook her head and went to hang balloons.

Once we finished decorating their entire backyard Alice turned to us smiling. The she said, "You two would look so good in dresses!" me and Athena exchanged glances and started crackin up laughin, our laughter died when we realized that she wasn't joking. "You're kidding right" I said. The others busted out laughing; she grabbed our arms and led/dragged us up stairs. She did so much work so fast I couldn't keep track, when she was done 30 minutes later.

She walked us in front of a huge mirror. I was wearing makeup and eye shadow that my blue eyes stand out so much. I looked at my hair which stayed naturally wavy so it was in long red tented jet black curls around my face as it flowed to my waist. I looked at my dress and gasped I was in a black and red strapless dress that was cut embarrassingly low in the front yet moved like lava down a volcano. It fell to my knees revealing my long, ragged birthmark that went from the back of my knee to my ankle. I looked at my sister who was smiling at her appearance with her curly hair that ran to her mid back and she had a blue head band in loosely, her light blue dress moved like water as she swayed slightly. We were both wearing stiletto heels that matched our dresses. As I looked between us two I realized that our appearances were sending obvious messages; Athena looked girly but serious at the same time and I looked dangerous yet humorous. I smiled at dangerous because I am just like lava itself. I walked down the stairs carefully so that I didn't fall. When the rest of the Cullen apart from Nessie and Bella saw us they gasped at us and started smiling. "You guys look so cute!" Esme said.

I went to the DJ station that had a computer, and two little speakers, but as I looked around they had like a thousand in the ground, there was a huge dance floor and a banner saying "Happy 16 Birthday" it was so colorful I loved it.

When everyone started to arrive, Carlisle and Esme started to great them properly and all these names started rushing by: (Paul, Leah, Sam, Jacob, and ECT). I just memorized the faces before I went to start playing music I opened a file named Nessie's favorites and started to stroll through them: Only Girl, Like a G6, Whip My Hair, Hey Baby, Bottoms Up, No Hands, Whatcha Say, etcetera. I chuckled to myself because I love these songs. Edward said don't play them until Nessie arrives, so I had to wait.

They came to get me and we all hid to surprise her when she and Bella came through the door we all yelled SURPRISE! She screamed all excited and happy, then started hugging everyone and giggling. I started playing songs and people started dancing and the shy ones eating. I went behind the computer and started programming it to play songs for five hours so I could leave and get something to drink. I went over to one of the huge tables stocked with food and snacks. I grabbed a coke and started back for the house when I tripped and almost began to fall as I waited for the dewed grass to hit me but instead I found myself wrapped in a pair of warm arms. I was lifted up to my feet and I turned to a boy around my age, he had emeralds for eyes that glistened for all the lights. It was then that I realized he didn't take his arms away from my waist. He smiled, "I'm Seth" as we stared at each other and I returned his smile and said, "I'm sapphire" then felt this tingling sensation all throughout my body especially where his arms and chest were. He released me and I turned to get another coke and I walked away which I regretted instantly.

As I sat there I saw a couple muscular dudes go up to Seth waving hands in front of his face as he still stared at me. I strained my ears so I could hear them. "Hey Seth, man you ok?" one guy said as he followed his gaze and stared at me wide-eyed. I looked away then one said, "You don't he-?" "Obviously look at his pupils they're all dilated and his breathing." "Plus he won't look at no one else." One added. Then a really brawny dude picked him up and started taking him in the kitchen. The music was loud but I could tell what he was saying, "NO! I NEED TO SEE HER! STOP! NOOOOOOOO"

what the hell?


	3. Chapter 3 Athena

I was gathering some drinks from the Kitchen when this large man came in holding another large man. I starred as I heard "Seth you imprinted on that girl! Sapphire right?" "let me go Jacob I-" they stopped as soon as they saw me. Awkward. I was standing in the middle of the room with a drink in my hand and this extremely large guy was carrying another extremely large guy, weird. I coughed awkwardly and held my drink up "so, it was nice meeting you uhhh?" I trailed off. I did not know their names. As if seeing my stress they answered "I'm Seth" said the large man that was being carried "and I'm Jacob" said the other man. I know who these were! Nessie talks about them all the time, but it didn't make it any less awkward. I took a sip "okay well it was nice meeting you Seth and Jacob" I said before scurrying out of the room.

After I fled the room I went looking for my sister, she was talking to Nessie. They were eating some snacks and giggling when I ran over; I then tapped my sister's shoulder lightly. She turned around eating the chips "Sapphire do you know who Seth is?" I asked whispering in my sister's ear, I didn't want to spill our drama to the whole world. She shook her head cocking an eyebrow "I thought so anyway I heard Seth and Jacob you know the two giant guys talking about you in the kitchen" I whispered. She laughed "well you know I am something to talk about" she giggled, which equaled me to huff in frustration. Sighing I responded "well don't you think it weird that their talking about you?" I asked "no, I just have that affect on people I'm a natural charmer" she smiled "if you say so" I mumbled. She frowned for a moment "look calm down it's a party what could go wrong? Could you at least try to have fun for one night without being a worry wart?" I nodded "your right I'm just being a worry wart I'll try to have fun". I then turned to Nessie "so, how do you like the party?" I asked "I love it thanks so much for helping" she laughed wrapping one arm around me and one arm around Sapphire squeezing us into one big hug. I nearly died more or so of shock she was a lot stronger then I would have guessed even more so for a small girl like her. But I hugged her back regardless, she pointed to our dresses "I see Alice did a good job picking dresses" I swayed back and forth loving that my dress swayed with me "yeah, well I didn't think she was serious at first" I mumbled Sapphire rolled her eyes "then that makes both of us did you see how fast she dragged me up the stairs?" Nessie giggled "I know what you mean but fair warning you two are probably her next Barbie doll" I nearly fainted "don't worry it's a phase Alice was the same with mom and me". Nessie let us go "yeah well how long is this 'phase?'" I asked she laughed "well it depends on how long you can keep her interest" she said winking at us before heading to the dance floor. I shook my head "remind me to never go to the mall with Alice we might end of buying half of it" I said rolling my eyes "yeah, well at least she made me look good!" she said pointing to her dress, I then broke out laughing. She frowned "what? I look good!" I rolled my eyes "I never said you didn't" she huffed "come on lets go dance" she mumbled.

I smiled "well I do look great Alice" I said. She pretty much shined with glee "yes! I know I did you both perfectly" she's said smiling "we should really go to the mall sometimes! Nessie would love it!" she said jumping at the thought. I laughed "well, I guess it couldn't hurt" she smiled "great!" suddenly Jasper called Alice into his direction; Alice nodded and walked over to her boyfriend still smiling head to toe. I walked over to the couch cautiously there was girl with short hair, tan skin, and brown eyes she also wore one of the fiercest look I had ever seen. I sat on the couch fully aware that she had turned to me a glared before looking at the dance floor. I saw my sister walk over to me with full confidence not so long after and sat on the couch completely ignoring the glare she gave my sister. I noticed and tried to give a small smile but it was only welcomed with a larger glare "hey Athen" she said waving her hand in my face. I shook my head "yes" Sapphire frowned "you weren't listening to me again anyway, what do you think is wrong with that guy" she said pointing to the boy named Seth "he wont talk to me" she huffed crossing her arms. I frowned "maybe he's shy" I offered I then heard a slight growl from the glaring girl "maybe he knows what's good for him", my sister turned around in a heart beat. Glaring my sister asked "excuse me?" the other girl glared just as hard "you heard me" I had to hold sister back after that "who do you think you are? I wasn't even asking you!" my sister barked. If I had not held on to my sisters arm theirs no doubt she would have taken a swing "I'm Leah Clearwater Seth's sister" 'that's not good' I thought. I had known what was happening being the youngest of twins my sister pulled the protective sister move quiet often. I pulled my sisters arms "come one Sapphire lets go we don't want to start a fist fight at Nessie's party" I mumbled trying to pull my sister off the couch "but Athena" Sapphire said trying to pull my arm "come on Sapphire this is not the time and place" I hissed. She frowned but nodded and left the couch that had caused so much drama. Then I heard low growl from the couch. I looked back "did she growl at us?" I asked my sister looked just as confused "I think so…"

The rest of the night went on without a hitch. Everyone was smiling as they left the party all stating that it left them with some good memories. Me and Sapphire were the last to leave except Seth and Jacob we were half way to the door when I noticed just how big of a mess we left frowning I grabbed Sapphire. She turned "can we stay and clean up I mean we helped plan it doesn't seem right that we just leave without helping" she groaned "do you see how big of a mess this is?" she said pointing to the room. I moved my head from side to side "but Seth and Jacob didn't even plan it and their staying" she shook her head "well be staying her until one in the morning trying to clean this and I enjoy my sleep!" she said "but if we help the maybe Seth will talk to you" she practically went running in the other direction.

Me and Sapphire had taken the living room, Sapphire groaned as she picked up the mess "I can't believe I agreed to this! Seth isn't even cleaning the same room in fact him and Jacob are cleaning the room on the other side of the house!" I laughed "its just bad luck" I replied. Sapphire rolled her eyes mumbling as she picked up some things. holding a soda I was about to throw it away when I found Alice walking into our room with an extremely worried face. I twisted my head to the right confused I had never seen Alice so worried before. I nearly asked when I saw the rest of the Cullens and Jacob and Seth begin to come in with the same facial expression. Sapphire turned around "hey guy's!" she smiled, but it soon dropped as soon as she saw every one else walk in "what going on?" she asked the exact question I had been wondering. They didn't answer and simply went in front of us as if trying to protect us from something Sapphire taking on the role of the fierce sister and tried to move in front of me, but I simply held on to her hand and nodded as if telling her its alright. Are questions were answered as I saw three boy's and one girl walk in with black hood's that covered their face I could see the red eyes gleaming with death as they starred at the Cullens. They took off the hood with a one swing motion and I could finally see their face better. One looked a lot like Emmett, but their was something much darker about him that scared me. One looked very skinny but he held himself with his nose high and looked at the Cullen's in disgust. Then their was the female who had blonde and the most bloody red eyes I had ever seen, it practically screamed murderer. Finally there was a boy that looked about our age he had brown hair and the most devious confidence smirk I had ever seen. Cullen's started to huddle closer to use as the four guests lifted their eyebrows "there's someone here isn't there" the blonde hiss dangerously as they then began to circle the Cullen's. Smirk boy fallowed the blonde "who's there Cullen" he hissed. Carlisle held his ground as I began to grip my sister harder "now Alec there's no need to resort to violence" the blonde stopped the brunet named Alec "yes, brother what I'm curious about is why we didn't smell them!" she hissed louder. They all nodded "we should have smelt them a mile away!" the skinny one said coming closer to Cullen's as if hoping he could brake the barrier of people they made. If he was hoping he failed it only caused the Cullen's to huddle closer "Jane calm down" Esme said in a motherly voice "move asides Cullen's we wont hurt them" she said looking at the Cullen's. Cautiously they began to move, but they put themselves into a position that if something went wrong they could help immediately. They began to walk forward as my hearts skipped beats I moved my head down. It wasn't until they were in front of them did I but my head up to come face to face with Alec he was starring at me curiously and then it looked like something went off in his head. He hissed and tried to grab me by the arm that move caused my sister to yell in hysterics and Seth to come jumping in front of me and my sister warningly. Alec looked about ready to kill then he tried to slam into Seth, but the girl name Jane stopped him "Alec what are you doing!" she hissed. Alec growled sharply and stomped off out of the door. Jane turned around "it seems Nessie is doing well, but will come back soon do not change your mind to think other wise" she said with a murderous voice, the two boy's left fallowed in her path out the door leaving the Cullen's house. I sat down due the fact that if I hadn't I would have fainted at that moment but I'm sure they would have a logical explanation for this,right?


	4. Chapter 4 Sapphire

**Sapphire POV**

What just happened? I asked myself deep in thought. Athena had to sit down because she looked ready to faint. I opened my mouth to ask what the hell? But Edward said," well explain later" "why don't you explain now?" I retorted. And I sat there expecting a smart comeback but he just sighed and walked out as did the rest of the Cullens and Jacob. Seth was still staring at me and I figured this was my chance to confront him. So I moved a frozen Athena off my shoulder and walked over to Seth then I frowned," what just happened!"

**Seth POV **

The Cullens started to leave out the room but the whispered through in moving lips," Seth don't tell them yet we can't!" I frowned and asked Edward in my head, why not. "Because we don't know how they will take it!" I sighed and they left the room to discuss what just happened, I would have followed but my eyes locked with sapphire and I froze and felt kind of hot all over. I whimpered inaudible, but I know the others heard it. She pushed her sister off her and strode over to me. Oh no oh no oh no! I shouted in my head to Edward but now she was just inches away from me and she glared at me and that alone tore my whole world apart now all I wanted to do was please her. Then she frowned and said," what just happened?" "um well I-I-I would rather tell you when the others come back," I stuttered frowning I didn't want to start our relationship with each other lying. When I looked back at her she looked totally unconvinced," don't lie to me!" her frown deepened. I made the biggest mistake by looking into her eyes. Sadness. Hatred. Anxiety. Anger. I whimpered by mistake but a little too loud. She looked shocked and then she softened her expression and she looked so sweet," please tell me." she pleaded. It made me want to smile, " well you see we're-" I was cut off by Jacob's massive arm grabbing hold so tight on my arm that it would have broken off a human arm. He started to drag me away but with more force this time. He pushed against the wall and started yelling at me. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" "I'm sorry Jake I couldn't resist her." I said ashamed admitting my own defeat. Was our secret more important than my love for? I thought not noticing Edward in the room when he said, "of course not Seth It's just she may not react the way you would like her to and it would hurt if she wouldn't approve of what you are." I frowned," I don't think she would act that way, besides she's supposed to be my imprint, doesn't that count?" "Of course it does sweetheart!" Esme said motherly. I frowned and bowed my head, staring at my feet.

On that happy note I started to think about what had just happened with the volturi. One moment we were just picking up the mess in the family room then Alice busted in the door and said only one word "VOLTURI" and that did it. I didn't want those monsters anywhere near sapphire. I followed Alice, Jacob on my heels as we raced to the living room. I was so worried and horrified everyone left crouched around them. I right behind sapphire, ready to pull her back in case they decide to attack. I inhaled deeply to calm myself but instead got a nose full of what I thought was her scent but I smelt nothing whatsoever. It freaked me out but- "interesting." Edward said interrupting my train of thought. "I know right" I said. "What are you guys talking about?" Emmet asked. "Sapphire's scent was masked, so Seth could not smell them and that's also the reason Jane and Alec did not sense humans among us." "Hmm" jasper hummed to himself.

"What do you think is going on?" I heard Athena ask sapphire. Sapphire just huffed in return and I could hear her foot steps pacing. "Think its about time I found out!" at first I thought she was coming in here but instead I heard a few footsteps in the opposite direction and the door open and slam. Then I heard, "wait don't just go storming off alone!"

**Sapphire POV**

I just stormed out because I don't like being out of the loop of being ignored. I needed some time alone, like a couple days alone. I heard Athena the peacemaker following me and calling my name. I jumped in my car key already in the ignition, when Athena climbed in and stared at me and said, "Don't do something stupid." I ignored her. "Please saph, I can't loose you too!" she screamed at me. "Fine I just need time to myself, please?" with that she jumped looking sad. I backed out of their drive way hitting 90 before I was ten miles away from _them_. I felt so weird I'm never this mad and my eyes started itching almost. Now I was close to la push but my eyes started getting worse, everything started blurring together. So I had to pull over and I enter the forest.

I realized where I was soon as I stepped out of the other side of the forest clearing. This is where I cliff dived once; I saw a red tent on almost everything. My eyes were on fire I was shaking really bad also I couldn't keep standing, because I was shaking so bad. I sat down on the ground my head in my lap. A wail escaped my lips now I had to look at my eyes. Should I run back to the car, no I wouldn't be able to make it so I pulled out my I Phone 4 and stared at it .even without the moon light I would be able to tell that my eyes are red. They looked like those people who arrived in the hoods. Except they didn't look blood red they reminded me of fire, each shade of red grew darker as the closer to my irises it got. My irises were a deep shade of purple, the used to be white in my eyes where bright orange-red. I put my fingernails to my eyebrows trying to resist scratching my eye balls another blood curtailing wail escaped my lips and I closed my eyes hoping this pain would kill me. I felt all too familiar warm arms rap around, and carry me bridal-style. He smoothed my hair and I let the pain black me out.


	5. Chapter 5 Athena

I whimpered as I watched my sister drive off tears threatening to fall from my face. But I held strong refusing to shed a tear, after all my sister had drove off in the only car. Seth quickly fallowed "where's your sister?" he asked desperately "I don't know she drove off in the only car!" for once in my life I was ready to kill. I glared at him, which caused him to flinch back after all I had never been mean to anyone and this must have been quiet a shock.

I huffed "why didn't you just tell her! What ever this is about!" I stomped "look this is complicated" I rolled my eyes "like so many things" I mumbled. He nodded his head "anyway do you have any clue?" I crossed my arms "look if I new I would be going after her, you know if I had any portal transportations I could use" I said barking at his stupidity. I looked at the sky **'its really dark a lot could go wrong' **I thought worried, Sapphire had never been one to think things through.

I looked at Seth "your going after her right?" he nodded in response as he began to walk off "Seth!" I called, which caused him to turn around raising an eyebrow "bring her home" I said in a quiet desperate voice. He smiled reassuringly "I'll bring her back Athena" with my eyes filled with hope I called "thank you Seth" I turned around to returns to the Cullen's.

* * *

_**Volturi, Italy **_

Aro sat on his throne waiting for his guards to return with further news of the hybrid. When Jane had returned to tell him of their news he played a childish smile in her direction and he nearly skipping over to her. He looked at them with his red eyes gleaming "do you bring news of Nessie?" he asked Jane "it seems everything is going normally, but" Aro raised his eyebrows "they had human's when we visited!" she hissed dangerously.

Caius scoffed "you incompetents! what were you thinking?" Caius demanded; Aro frowned lightly "now brother stay calm I'm pretty sure Jane had a good reason for this. Now dear please tell us why you decided to check on nessie when humans were around?" he asked dangerously. Jane flinched lightly due to Aro's change in voice "the humans did not have any smell sir it was as if they were not even there" she replied looking at the hard textile floors of the Volturi. Aro giggled "my that is interesting news. Jane please get Demetri, Felix, and Alec I wish to hear what happened from them as well" Jane nodded turning to the door.

She reached for the door before she stopped "sir?" Aro turned around half way to his throne "yes?" he asked "well, Alec has been a little off since we visited the Cullens sir" she answered bluntly. Aro nodded "very interesting thank you for telling me dear now run along" Jane nodded and left the three leaders of the volturi. Turn to them he raised his brow "brothers! Perhaps you have some insight into this matter?" Aro asked Caius scoffed again "I believe it was their own stupidity and they are simply looking for excuses" he said while gripping his chair his razor sharp teeth showing.

Marcus looked at Caius "I suspect not for I fear that they were masked" he answered in a depressed tone. Aro looked Marcus "yes, masked perhaps these girls have been around someone with this ability?" Aro mumbled being more of rhetorical question but Marcus answered "yes, or perhaps one of the girls posses this ability?" Marcus offered. Aro smiled "yes that is also very likely a very useful gift it would be to" he replied before taking his place in his throne besides his brothers.

Not long after Jane manage to come in with the rest of the guard with a hard and confident look that rested upon her face at all times. Aro stood up smiling "thank you so much now you may go" he said pointing to Jane and then the door, but even though he said so sweetly all new it wasn't much of an offer but a nicely said order. Jane nodded and left the room leaving Demetri, Felix, and Alec in the room with the three powerful vampires.

Aro stepped down gracefully stepping toward Demetri stretching out his hand without a second thought Demetri allowed Aro to touch his hand and know his every thought and feeling. Aro searched Demetri's memories and feelings searching for any trigger of a human presents while their appearance at the Cullen's. Aro was surprised that what Jane had said was true their was no fragrance of any human around. he smiled lightly "thank you demetri now you may leave" he responded giving another nice order as if he was actually giving a choice.

Aro moved on to Felix touching his hand lightly and searching through his memories and senses once again discovering that indeed what Jane had said was true. he dismissed Felix with a wave of his hand, which Felix responded with walking out of the room. Aro moved to Alec. He searched his face seeing that confusion lurked in his red eyes. It was as if Alec was fighting a battle with himself in his own body there was so much chaos presence that even Caius ,who spent the majority of the time sitting on his throne bored, had noticed this turmoil and had set his full attention onto the vampire.

Aro stretched his hands who Alec had accepted timidly. Aro searched through Alec's mind searching through his mind like he had done to the other not so long ago; finally he found what he had wanted, what was the reason for Alec's distress. Once he let go of Alec he giggled lightly clapping his hand Alec simply looked more confused by Aro's sudden action. As he walked to his throne he responded "it seems Alec you have found your La Tua Cantante"

* * *

_**Athena**_

The Cullen's had given me a ride back home that night. I miserably walked upstairs replying that Sapphire was spending the night at the . It was all a lie mom already worked more than anybody I had known I didn't want to add a disappearing daughter to her list of things. I thought hard as I looked at my alarm clock that rested upon my wooden shelf on the right next to my bed. My light peach covers covered my whole body, after all I loved to huddle under the covers.

Turning my head I looked at my light pink colored wall's that had numerous designs that I had created out of gold and silver colored paints, and my other shelf that held all my candles. It was beautiful when you would turn off the lights and light them all up as the light from the candles would shine onto my wooden floor. I had loved to light them up and do my homework under the candles, also I had loved the wonderful smell's that candles had to offer it was comforting.

I also had quiet a few plants in my room, that I love to watch bloom. I had another shelf that carried my long list of my collected books, next to it was my desk that you could see smudges and paint stains from recent and old art work that stained the wood. Then that left my chandelier that had clear white base and colors that were put into the glass so that you could see orange, blue, red and yellow etched into the chandelier. I had a TV that sat on the TV stand towards the end of my bed.

Sapphires room was based with a blue light color that was splattered with various of different of colors. A warm bed laid in the middle of her room with dark blue covers that sat next to her window and the millions of lights that hung from the wall shined off of the dark wood surface that played as a floor. She had millions of pictures of friend and family that was put into place by push pins in a bulletin board and a big closet that was used to hang her cloths. She also had a TV in her room although it seemed like the less use item in her room and quit a few shelf's that was used to place various things on. Last, but not least we both had diaries that hide as if our life had depended on it.

Just thinking of my sister cause me to get out of bed and head down stairs. I needed water and just to move around I was worried sick for my sister. I walked down my hard wooden floor into the kitchen; it all seemed like a blur after that. My mother had told me good morning and to call my sister soon, which I had all just simply nodded to. I was more then shocked by now because Sapphire had pulled a couple of stunts like this before, but she was always back by morning and that fact scared the hell out of me.

I was sent out of my daze as I heard the phone ring I answered it with a depressed voice "hello?" I asked sadly. But I jumped when I heard the voice "Athena its Seth" my heart sipped a beat "is she there?" I asked hopefully "yes" he answered as I let out a sharp breath that was being held in for far too long. I smiled "well can I talk to her?" I asked hopefully, but I was let down as I heard him sigh "well, you see I found her but she fainted" my smile feel and I practically ran out of the house. I had no idea where Seth lived.


	6. Chapter 6 sapphire

Seth POV

I just got off the phone with Athena and I could hear the panic and fear in her voice. I know I need to get to her before she has a heart attack. I look at my phone for the time and it's seven in the morning.I decided to keep her at my house because I wanted her to have time to rest and obviously because I didn't want to bother Athena at three in the morning. I'll have a tough time explaining this to Jacob.I had called Athena and I could hear the sadness in her voice and as soon as I told her about Sapphire fainting she dropped the phone and told me she would come over. She still didn't realize that she had no idea where I lived. She called back about fifteen minutes later realizing the same and after quiet a discussion with her I manage to convince her it was alright and that I would bring her over.

Sapphire stirred in my arms but didn't wake up; I held her closer to me and inhaled her scent for the first time. I smelt so many aromas I could faint; I smelt lilies and roses, tulips and daisies. I slowed down from my super-human pace to just be in my own little world, filled to the brim with her fragrance. I looked down at sapphire; she looked so peaceful I didn't want to return her. Her face was the only thing that wasn't covered in muddy leaves and pine needles from her venture into the forest.

I cringed at the thought of when she just stopped the car and ran there. I thought she was going to jump off the cliff but I realized she would never do that but when I heard the last wail in pain. I was horror struck I went straight into protector mode my first thought was did someone or thing attack her. I was relieved when I didn't see nor smell anyone, but I looked down at _my_ sapphire, who was shaking and thrashing all over the place. I shook the thought out of my head as Sapphire sighed in my chest.

I was close to her house because everyone knew where everyone lived. I saw Athena running towards me her arms out stretched; she looked like she hasn't slept a wink. She slammed into me and I shifted sapphire weight and steadied Athena. "Seth" she huffed trying to calm herself. I saw her face fall as she looked at her sister covered in earth. She touched her cheek and Sapphire stirred but did not wake. "Athena" unshed tears still sat on her eye lashes. "Bring her in the house."

She instructed and I followed her into their house. She headed straight up the stairs into what I guessed was Sapphire's room. Was amazed at her room, I guess she loved blue and when I looked up at the ceiling the galaxies came to life against the black paint. I laid her down on her deep blue bed. "Would you like some water Seth? You must be exhausted." I wasn't and I didn't want to leave, but I know since we aren't together in human terms that would be awkward. So I said, "Sure, I'll go get some." And I went down stairs feeling gloomy.

Sapphire POV

When I opened my eyes the pain was numb, nut still there. I realized that warm tingling feeling was gone, I missed it and just thinking about made think of who caused it: Seth. He found me and carried me back to bed, I'm not one for thank yous but I think he deserved one. I jumped up instantly giving me a headache. I went straight to my bathroom mirror and stared at my eyes. They where a blue-ish purple look, it almost looks like my original eye color and my new eye color where fighting over my eyes. I took a shower and let the hot water hit my back

Once out of the shower I changed my outfit to some shorts and blue top plus snickers. I trotted down the stairs in look for Athena or mom but neither was home. I grabbed a Gatorade and locked the door behind me. I saw my car on the drive way and hopped in and got instant head rush. I headed for la push.

Once I got to the beach I hoped out there were a lot of people here. So I put in my earphones and cranked it up. And I started walking away from everyone, trying to clear my head about Nessie's party. I was alone and away from everyone when I realized there was a shadow following me. And I turned to an angry Leah Clearwater. She looked furious so I took my earphones out and cocked an eyebrow. "I don't like you," she started. "Well I don't like you either!" I snarled.

She started walking toward me like backing an animal into a corner. I didn't like that, "with my brother" she finished. I frowned that was what she was angry about, that I could relate to. I knew she will hit me for saying this but it's all I can come up with, "well I don't hear him complaining!" she turned a deep red and started shaking. "Listen you better stay away from him before someone ends up hurt!" I was knee deep in water and I was starting to really hating this chick.

"I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU HURT ME!" I bellowed. After all she was just bluffing, right? The shaking had run all throughout her body, she looked like she was having a secure.. She was really close to me and I tilted my head to the side what was going on. She smiled and evil smile and her skin started changing and all my instincts told me to run but I was waste deep in water so I covered my face just in time. "LEAH!" someone bellowed from far away. I felt like someone took a butcher knife and ran it along my arm starting from my elbow pushing my back into the _**salt**_ water. I felt hot liquid gush down my arm, but my attention was directed at the huge wolf, the size of a horse, that bared its teeth.

I gasped and it looked like it was smiling. My arm burned from all the salt, the water surrounding us was red blood. My eyes burned like last time and I was feeling all this pain because of her. I let out a wail that turned into a snarl, the pain in my eyes, I welcomed it. Two things happened in that instant, one Leah started backing away, two the water around me started steaming and more importantly I was _steaming_. I started to walk toward her like she did me, now it was my turn to trap the _animal_ in a corner.

She whined the water was boiling and was evaporating, I smiled I didn't know what was happening but seeing her whimper was enjoyable she ran off into the forest I was so tempted but my body was trying to calm itself down and that's not what I wanted. Everything tingled and when I looked at my skin it was so red it looked like fire under my skin but that was impossible, right?

Athena ran to me horror struck but as soon as she touched me she instantly pulled her hand back. Her chest heaved and she looks like she was having trouble breathing. Emotions of shock covered her face as she looked at my skin. She looked absolutely blown away for the current event as she looked at me with her mouth open. My blue eyes meet her green ones in absolute shock as well when I had figured out I was practically on fire. Then as soon as it occurred it ended and I went back to my normal state as if nothing supernatural had occurred. Athena then looked at me "what the the?..." she she asked finally after our moments of silents. I still could not respond due to shock.


	7. Chapter 7 Athena

Once Seth was gone I checked on my sister. She was snoring now in a peaceful sleep on our white couch that sat in the middle of the living room; it seemed I was the only one that worried about her own disappearance. I rolled my eyes due to the fact it was so typical I was the worry wart in the family. I clasped my hands behind my back and went to go use the computer that was located in the computer room, which sat proudly next to the living room. I decided to go shuffling through my emails, most of them was junk mail and about

one-forth was mail from family and friends I had left behind for forks. Running through my memories in my short time in forks I realized just how strange of a town it was. It seemed that more drama was located in this little town in the middle of no where than in the large city we use to live in. I flickered the finger across the pad of the lap top when I realized that I had received a notice form the locale library in Forks.

It was a small library but than again it was not built to support as many people as our old town that was packed with large populations of all sorts of people. I scrolled down the message looking for the point of it when it came to my attention, one of my books were overdue! I must have been so whisked in everything else that I didn't realize that it was overdue.

I leaned into my chair aware that with one faulty move I could fall flat on my head. I glanced at my sister biting my lip I had figured that I could run to the locale library and return the book before my sister woke up after all she had been asleep this whole time. I logged off of my email and grabbed the book that was sitting on the kitchen counter. I snatched my jacket off the hanger and ran out the door toward the library.

* * *

Forks library was about a twenty-five minute walk from our house, which made me insanely happy. Although Colorado was not know for the largest density of people in the united states, it still held a much large population than forks. The majority of the time I would have to get my mother to drop me off at the library when she had time. But here in forks I had the ability to go the library when ever I had pleased there was no question that I took full advantage of this opportunity, I just hoped that Sapphire didn't wake up during my little journey at the library.

I held my jacket closer to me as I walked to the library on the hard pavement it was still much to early to be going anywhere if you asked me. About half way to the library I felt a gaze on the back of my neck, the hair's in my neck begin t stick out and I had reacted like any normal human being and turned around. I looked back and forth still walking backwards on the pavement I had seen nothing and shook the feeling away.

I turned back around but I still received the same feeling as before. I had decided that walking to the library alone at eight in the morning had simply caused my senses to all go in whack. None the less the same feeling still lingered causing me to grip my jacket harder as if it had the ability to hide me from this invisible stalker. I had continued onward paying no mind to my nerve's and continued my slow but continues pace to the library.

I had passed a large amount of plant life to the library. I swear I had seen more green in one twenty-five minute walk than I ever had in a two hour walk in Colorado. I huffed irritated that I had to walk to the library so early in the morning but I got what I had deserved when I had forgotten to return it the book. I smiled lightly when I finally saw the library in the distance that had caused me to run toward it glade that half of my irritating journey was over.

Before I had ventured into the library I gasped for air dramatically as I wiped the sweat off my face, perhaps running the rest of the way was not the smarted idea. I had opened the door into the small library and glanced at the many book shelf's that were organized orderly book shelf after book shelf. I walked over to the lady at the desk who smacked on her gum reputedly scanning a book in her hands. She was on the larger scale and on my guess was at the age sixty-four.

Her hair was put high in a bun a few strands manage to escape the scrunches grip and glasses that stood firmly on her nose. She glanced up looking at me "are you here to check out?" she asked in a raspy voice I shook my head put my hands on the desk "no I have an over due book that I wish to return" is said smiling. She nodded and placed her book on the desk while still smacking her gum "I see please hand me your book" she said sticking out her arms, which were covered in wrinkles.

I granted her wish and placed the books in her hands she clicked some things on the computer "you know its nice to see some young people come over here and check out books every now and than I swear this generation doesn't read like they use to" she aid while scanning her computer. I nodded "well, it seems teenagers have more important things to do these days and as I see it that means there's more books in stock for me check out, their lose" I answered truthfully. She smiled and a twinkle in here eyes brown eyes "teenagers don't seem to appreciate the art of books any more do they? any how your book is four day's late that will be….one dollar and fifty cents" she answered looking up at me.

I took my wallet out my pocket and placed the money in her hands "well thank you" she said smiling "I think I'm going to grab a book actually I saw pretty interesting one in the back I figured that I might as well check one out if I came all the way here" she nodded understand. I walked away into the far back searching for the book shelf that I had saw last time. When I had found it I began to search the shelf looking for the book when I had heard footsteps towards the right of the shelf.

I arched an eyebrow and looked in the direction of the noise, there was a corner that was completely dark no light had managed to fill it and in that puddle of darkness I saw red blood thirsty eyes gaze upon me. They were filled with hunger and need, which caused me to rub my eyes confused. When I had turned back around I saw nothing in the little corner of darkness and my heart began to bang like a drum. I had turned around and found my book standing on my toes I grabbed it heading for check out, all the way looking behind me every five seconds. I put my book down on the table as the lady blew bubble.

She than began to check out my books you could note the high amount of concentration that she had by the look on her face. I began to thump my foot inpatient ready to go I had been officially creeped out way to many times to be comfortable in my own skin. She checked it out giving me a smile as I grabbed the book not wanting to seem rude I said thank you and good day before running out of the library like hell. I could still feel the gaze of someone as I ran home the feeling had never left me even in the library. About half way back I began to feel stupid, I was just being paranoid so I stopped running 1)because I began to feel tired and 2) because I was over exaggerating.

I had pretty much fast walked all the way home from there glade that I was home I smiled. I went to go look at the room where Sapphire was but doing that just left my mouth open. 'She was not there she must have woken up while I was gone!' I thought in hysterics as I frantically turned my head side to side as if hoping she may walk back into the room. I sighed annoyed 'of course as soon as she waked up from fainting she wonders off!' I thought irritated. I grabbed my jacket and began to look around the area of the house and near by stores and I had still managed to stay cold the whole time.

I had asked numerous people asking if they had seen my sister explaining her physical appearance and personality and everyone said 'sorry we have not seen anybody like you have described' I huffed loudly as I stomped around the place. For some reason my careless walking had brought me to La Push, I was about to turn around when I heard someone thing. I could hear yelling in my head that sounded like my sister's just bit's and pieces of words flooded my brain not enough to understand the full conversation.

I looked around confused considering I could not se my sister and suddenly just like that I saw a flash of an image in my head as if I was seeing it myself. It suddenly all stopped the noises and images as I shook my head finger my temple. I had recognized the area of the image it looked like a beach, the only beach around her was the La Push beach. So I went for a long shot here and decided to run to the beach.

* * *

It seemed I had not come a moment to soon. I had realized my sister was fighting with Leah Clearwater herself and from what I could see Sapphire was really testing her limits here. sapphire suddenly yelled something when out of no where Leah began to shake rapidly. What had happened next was not as I expected Leah suddenly turned into a wolf the size of a horse that wore the eyes of a murder in full furry. I gulped as I realized all that monstrous energy was being pointed at.

I scrabbled to m legs running when Leah had jumped into the water gashing my sister in the arms with one of the paws of her long nails. I yelled loudly "LEAH!" I cried tears running down my face scared that this would be the last time I would see my sister standing. Suddenly her eyes turned red and Leah jumped in fear. Water around her began to boil the whole sea didn't erupt but the water began to steam around her. Leah whimpered as Sapphire began to corner her the wolf, considering I don't really know if that is Leah because people cant turn into wolfs, ran into the forest.

I ran to my sister breathing and heaving heavily as I tried to touch her skin. As soon as I had I wished I hadn't it felt like her skin was on fire and I quickly moved my finger away from Sapphire who was creating the inhuman heat, as soon as it had happened it had stopped which lead me to say one thing "what the?…..". Sapphire was still in shock as she looked around confused at the gash in her arms. Blood ran down her arm but she paid no mind to it as she looked around. Confused why my sister would go scavenger hunting with an arm like that I had asked "what are you doing?" I asked some what confused and worried. If we didn't get the arm treated it could get infected.

She turned to me still looking around "okay they can come out with the camera's" she said looking at me and all the while crossing her arms. looking at the blood it made me feel uneasy to see the blood drip from her arm. But I stayed for my sister even as confused as I was tilting my head side ways and arching my eyebrow I asked astonished "what?" she chuckled in response "I'm being punk'd aren't I?" mouth gaping I blinked blown away.

I shook my head "punk'd why would you even think that?" I asked looking around she smiled "I have to say we are getting better with special affects I have no idea how you pulled it off without me noticing" she suddenly turned around yelling "you guys can come out now I know I'm being punk'd!" she screamed. I shook my head as she became confused "why aren't they coming out?" she asked, which caused me to look at her amazed "because it was real?" I offered. She shook her head "no that cant be possible" she mumbled looking at the sea. I sighed "well, you just saw it with your own eyes didn't you?" I asked looking at the sea as well.

She nodded "yes but I was hoping that I hadn't" she said looking at the ground "so what do you want me to say your crazy and it was all an illusion? Will that make you feel better?" I said looking at her blue eyes. She shook her head "what the hell is going on her?" she mumbled as I looked at her thoughtfully "I don't know I answered but I do know that if we don't bandage that cut up it can get nasty" I said pointing to the deep gash in her flesh. She nodded "your right the sooner I get this bandaged the sooner we can get some answers from Seth and Leah Clearwater" she replied growling at the Leah part. I nodded as I ripped some cloths from my jean's as I added some pressure to her cut. All through this I never got ride of the feeling I was being watched.


	8. Chapter 8 Sapphire

I wanted so badly to see her again, I just had to or it would drive me insane. But I have to do patrol with Paul and Sam, so I ran into the forest and let the trembles take over me. I lumped and shifted mid-air and landed all wolf. I took the eastern perimeter close to the beach; I sincerely hope sapphire will be there I want to see her face. When I think of the last time I saw her face it was either covered in mud or angry at me I shivered.

_Seth, stay focused_, Jacob thought

_Sorry_, _it's just what if she doesn't like what I am._ I thought sadly.

"LEAH" my eyes widened Jacob started running toward my direction. I bolted toward the beach because the voice sounded like Athena's. I reached the tree line in minutes but I was too late I saw a massive wolf and instantly recognized it. Leah changed in front of Athena why would she do that. I heard Leah's thoughts and she was furious at Sapphire. SAPPHIRE I thought and Leah's head showed her now she was surrounded in her own blood and he blood gushing out of her arm into salt water. SALT WATER. My sapphire is hurt all because of Leah.

_Seth it wasn't my fault she started it!_ Leah screamed at me

_You hurt my imprint_ my voice almost gone. I fazed back and quickly put my clothes on I ran as fast as I could to her. She was whispering to her sister but I couldn't make out the words. When I was close enough I heard Athena ask, "Did Leah just turn into a wolf?" I whimpered eternally I didn't want her to think of werewolf's as beast who wanted to harm her.I saw Athena wrap something around her arm before Sapphire broke down in a sudden violent cry.

I walked up to her trying to control my breathing, the closer I got the worse I felt. Her arm was all red and there was a claw mark from wrapped around the back of her arm. Athena had moved her hair whispering softly trying to sooth her. It was a really deep red around the edges and it kept bleeding. I picked her up and quickly took a short cut through the woods to her car to avoid the questioning glance and stares. She didn't protest and I was glad. When I sat her in the car, Athena jumped in the back looking very worried. I was on edge about every movement and blink she took; I couldn't help wondering why she wasn't feeling any pain.

As if just on time she wailed out in pain so I drove faster we were so close. "Just hang in there sapphire, please we're almost there" I pleaded to her she cant give up on me now. She was fading fast because her wails and cries were fading as well. Athena was shaking her violently trying to keep her awake but it was no use she was slipping. We arrived at the hospital just after she blacked out. I took her out of the car and Athena and I ran into the hospital and we ran into Carlisle. Carlisle I really love this man, we explained everything that happened and he called out orders and they took her unconscious form from me.

The packs apart from Leah, their imprints, the Cullens, their mom, everyone came and we were all waiting. In the small waiting room, made for only six people, It was silent and cold no one moving it made me think of my fathers memorial. That thought only made it worse; I shook it from my head.

I don't know how long we all held our breath until Carlisle walked in, bringing hope through the door. We all smiled but he frowned in return making me shoot to my feet, "what's wrong?" I asked anxiously. "She's blind" Carlisle whispered

"What?" I asked devastated. "But it's only temporary!" he said gently. I whimpered, "Are we allowed to see her?" her mom asked. "Yes, but you will have to be extremely quite she's asleep and now her ears are more sensitive to sound." We all nodded.

We walked down hallways and passed door I didn't really pay attention I only wanted to see her. We finally arrived at a door we hesitated outside the door but I was the first one to turn the knob and walk in. I was shocked to see her just laying there. She had needles all in her veins and she shivered when Paul closed the door. I walked quietly to her side. Her head rested on her shoulder and she was smiling. What if she wakes up and only frowns, I shook the thought away I realized it was the first time I saw her smile.

It made me smile at her I sighed, I imprint and this happens. This is my entire fault and if I hadn't imprinted on her, this would have never happened. I felt a pat on the shoulder when I looked up it was Edward. He probably heard my thoughts, "it's not your fault Seth" he said low enough so the humans wouldn't hear. The others slightly nodded, just a small movement barely noticeable. I looked up from her and at her mom and her sister. Her sister eyes held unshed tears and her mother let her tears run down her cheeks holding her hand. I wish I could hold her hand.

Sapphire POV

I couldn't keep my eyes open and I could feel the darkness taken over me. Like lifting thousand pound weights. Athena and Seth were begging me to wake up, I have to hang on my cries were fading and I just hope it be know that I died trying.

Blackness…. My only thought and the only thing I see

. I started to see blues and reds and all kinds of colors. I recognized this place. I smiled ear to ear; I was at my Ayeron Beach. My dad owned this beach now it was ours now I guess, there was no one here but the closer I got to the water line, I saw him. He was in swimming shorts, and no shirt. He beckoned me to him and I ran into his open arms where every our skin was uncovered tingled and he pulled back and bent down to kiss me. (Bet you weren't expecting that) "Seth" I cooed as our lips molded together. Sparks flew and I felt a fire deep inside me like a volcano erupting. I wrapped my arms around his neck, he fell back on the hot sand, the ocean lapping at our ankles.

I broke the kiss and lay on his bare chest, my hand running over his arms as he wrapped one around me. I felt at home I looked up him and we locked eyes, because he knows how much I love his emerald eyes. My hair fell at the sides of my head creating a curtain of our own privacy. He smiled wider and whispered, "I love you, Sapphira Monet Ayeron" I smiled wider and whispered back, "I love you, se-" but of course my consciousness has to intervene and I started to wake up.

My hands were at my sides and I moved them around and felt plastic. I moved my hands down further and touched my thigh. I'm in a plastic dress I sat quiet for a moment and heard a lot of things all at once. Horns beeping and people yelling, heart monitors, a really panicked one, then a dead one. My right arm was all bandaged up and it was so dark. Why would someone turn off the lights at a time like this? I swung my feet to the side and fell off the hospital bed. I hit the cold floor with a thud and a shriek.

I felt my face to see if I broke something, but my hands found my eyes they were covered in cotton and I think glasses. Why would I need glasses? I started panicking and hyperventilating. The voices only got louder and It sounded like a car was coming right at me, I fell on my side waiting for the truck to hit me. But it didn't, I got to my feet and everything that happened at the beach came rushing back. I winced and my arm sizzled, I listened for my mom but only found Seth, sounded like he was in cafeteria with the rest of the muscular dudes he hangs with. "Seth man listen she'll be fine you need to eat something." Someone said. "Jacob's right, starving won't help her."

One with more authority said. I knew who they were talking about, so I didn't need to listen anymore. I tried to find my mom or Athena "but how can she be blind, her arm got hurt not her eyes!" it was Athena who said that. "Blind. Blind. Blind!" I couldn't stop saying it out loud. I'm blind! "Well it seems the claw could have damaged a nerve close to eye sight in the brain. But you should think about the good side of this, it's only temporary!" a Carlisle said urgently. "How long do you assume she will be blind?" my mom said pain dripping into her words. "A couple months maybe less" he whispered. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I know im not much of a crier but I had to. Tears fell from my eyes and rolled down my cheeks barely slowed by the cotton fabric. I climbed back in the hospital bed, wiped my tears and sat there what more could I do. I put my face in my lap and cried internally.

The door swung open and I heard the person gasp and rush over to me, I figured it's probably my mom but the footsteps were heavier. "Seth?" I questioned just saying his name made me think of my dream. I smiled absent mindedly as he wrapped his arms around me in a huge. I got to my knee and openly hugged him, "How did you know?" "What other brawny guy would run up and hug me?" I whispered and put my face I the crook of his neck and broke down, I felt so open around him like I could be myself.

I let the tears flow and he rubbed my back in small circles it mad me really sleepy almost. I closed my eyes and we broke the hug because I could hear the others. I wiped my face off and put face in my hands I took a deep breath. They all came in bringing hot air with them, which brushed against my face. They all ran to me and Seth, "Sapphire, we think you're-" Carlisle started but I cut him off, "Blind" I finished. "Yes, how did you know?" "I heard you." I whispered honestly. I could feel the change in the air, and a lot of confusion. "Well you seem to be stable so I will run some more test and you can go home."

Once we arrived at home Seth followed close behind me and my family. He refused to leave my side, which I thought was so sweet. So he was allowed to go with us to our house but Athena was getting suspicious. He helped me into our house and into my room, I closed the door and he put me in bed.

My mom and Athena wanted to object but I shooed them away, he put me in my bed and said good bye. But I stopped him; he turned and sat next to me, "Yes?" "Why are you so nice to me although you don't even know me?" I asked. "I-I-I have-" he started but changed his mind and sighed, "I'm helpless to a woman in distress." And he got up and left out of my room. I laid back in my bed and slept a dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9 Athena

I looked at my sister , who slept in her bed. I looked around the room and saw nothing but white. I frowned. sapphire deserved something so much better than just a white room in fact theirs no doubt that she's going to go insane being cooped in here. I sucked back a tear everything had been so perfect. I had finally found her with a cut but no less alive; I thought she would be fine and suddenly she just fell. How could fate had been so cruel as to do this to me? to her? It seemed like life was being so cruel lately. My father disappeared about a year ago no one found and body but it was agreed that he now lived in the heavens, even without body evidence.

My fathers body wasn't even present at his funeral I mean is it truly a funeral without a body? I know mother had agreed. I can still hear her shouting from so long ago, when the police had given up their search for my fathers body. I shook my head and decided not to dwell on such things. I sighed. I could no longer be in that room and think peaceful thoughts. I left the room closing the door quietly looking at the hospital that was bustling with people. It looked no different than a normal hospital except that fact that perhaps the number of people were so much smaller. I looked to see my mother was still sitting in the chair with a blank expression Seth was sitting on the opposite, which had a window next to it

. I huffed and realized that it was now raining out side but I cared for none of it. I walked away past my mother, when she got up "Athena, sweetie, it rain out side". I held a hard face but I realized that it was not my mothers fault and softened it before turning back and replaying, "I know mommy" I said before walking off. My mother still called in my direction to return but I continued aimlessly not listening to her pleading. I was anxious to leave this depressing place ,everywhere I tuned I saw an injured man or woman.

I could not help replacing their faces with my sisters. I continued forward and walked out of the hospital my options of area's to hide were very limited here. I brushed my curly dark locks out of my face and sat on the bench next to the hospital. Like so many things here it was white as well it was so dull and lifeless. I sat and looked at the sky letting the rain fall on my face freely I could hear people mumble amongst them self's about the 'the strange girl who was sitting out in the rain'. My peace was disturbed as I heard the friendly voice of Seth Clearwater, "Athena come on your mothers worried about you" I ignored him and continued to hold my head up with closed eyes. he sat down next to me on the bench.

I opened one eye to see him with a worried look on his face "you blame me don't you?" he asked. I thought for a second that yes, I could blame him but that would cause no solution and only create more hate so I shook my head "no, I do not blame you Seth. Why would I do that? It was not you, who blinded my sister I see no point in causing any more hate there needs to be" I answered. I shook my head "besides I don't think me and Sapphire were in the best conditions as it is we were already seeing things" I mumbled. he looked at me curiously "things?" he asked some what cautious "well, for starters we though we saw Leah turn into a wolf" I said smiling "I think that maybe she had accidentally tripped on rock or something" I said looking at me. His facial expression eased "yes, that's what it was! A rock!" he agreed. I raised an eyebrow "you're strange Seth Clearwater" I replied .

He rolled his two pairs of eyes at me "yes, I'm strange one this is coming from the one that talks like she's forty!" he said showing a big smile "it's not my fault I've always enjoyed to use many different types of words in a conversation or it just get boring" I said cracking a slight smile. He nodded and not much was said after that until I said looking at him, "don't blow her light out" I said. It was his turn to raise an eyebrow "I don't know what that means Athena" all the while tilting his head confused a little more.

I smiled "I'm sorry I seem to always talk in riddles anyways my sister is like a candle. She attracts many people with her daring attitude and spontaneous character but I'm afraid that so much like a candle some maybe so selfish with the light she offers. On purpose or not they eventually blow out that candle and destroy the light after that all that's left is the melted candle that was once warm and welcoming. What is left is a shadow of mighty place that once held the burning flame that everyone had loved so much. So much had happened to us Seth, with our father dieing Sapphire's light was almost blown out as much as she would argue about it" I said sighing.

he looked at me sadly "what happened?" he asked I shook my head "not now Seth I'm not ready to talk about it" I mumbled sadly. He nodded "about your mother she's getting kind of worried" he said pointing to the door I nodded "I guess I better go say good night to Sapphire" I stated while getting up. He turned to me Your not staying?" he asked "no, I cant Seth I have school in the morning and the house is not that far away I asked my mom if I could stay with Sapphire but she said no.

Since the doctors want to keep her for a couple of days my mother doesn't want me to stay and miss school" I answered. he nodded as we walked into the white hospital " so your mom's staying?" he asked as we passed the front counter "yes he's going to take a couple of personal day off and stay her with Sapphire besides I can manage with the house for a couple of days just fine" I answered as I got closer to my mother. I finally saw her sitting in the same place as before when I was passing to leave the hospital "I'm going home mom it's starting to get dark" I said once I was in front of her.

She nodded "that would be best I'll call you in the morning to see how you are and check you in on the condition of your sister" she suddenly stood up and gave me a huge hug and a gentle kiss on the forehead. I returned the hug "I'm going to say good night to Sapphire" I said pointing to the door, "alright dear just be quiet" she said in her motherly voice. I smiled and continued for the door opening it quietly. I saw my sister laying on her bed with a soft smile spread across her face I scurried over to her lightly smiling at my sister expression.

She seemed so unaware to the world at that moment she was lost in some fantasy that would soon sadly be destroyed in a matter of hours when she could no longer see the sky from the window. I brushed her hair out of her face and moving it behind her ear wishing that I could know what she was dreaming of. Softy I whispered "good night Sapphire I'll come and visit you after school I promise, sleep well sister" suddenly I felt something strong work up my arm, that I brushed her hair with. I heard my sister voice almost as if she was talking to me but her mouth did not move an inch. I was confused as I heard her say "_good night Athena I'll kick your butt if you don't show up later._

_Tell me how school is without me_" I could almost imagine the smirk that would surly be on her face as she was saying it.I was utterly thrown off when I saw my sister with a neutral expression and absolutely no sign of ever moving a mouth. I got up about to close the door when I turned back around "I'll even have your favorite dessert ready for you when I come and visit" I whispered. I heard no reply as I left closing the door behind me, which was another thing that caused my confusion.

Why had I heard my sister voice before when I was talking to her but not now? last time it happened I found my sister at the beach with a bleeding arm I had no idea how I became lucky enough to find her before she lost her sight but I had and I would forever be thankful for that. I walked past my mother and gave her a light smile "good night mom love you" I called she nodded "sleep well dear I'll talk to you in the morning" I nodded and waved good bye to my mother and Seth.

* * *

I was almost home when once again I felt eyes watching me. I ignored it considering I began to feel that feeling quite often and surprisingly found no one behind me. Although it didn't seem to stop me from squirming against the

non-existing eyes. I turned the knob of the door receiving the area of a welcoming home, that actually contained color. I had decided to do one of the spur f the moment things and stay up late considering I couldn't manage to fall asleep knowing my sister was in the emergency room. Being here in this house alone was actually more scary than you would expect the whole idea of being completely alone with no one that left this crazy feeling in your stomach.

I remembered a time when my mother wouldn't have let me stay at a house alone if it was to save her own life but after father passed well technically disappeared my mother just didn't seem to care about much anymore. So I did what any scared teen would do, I ate. Searching in the fridge I had found nothing until I looked in the freezer where I was greeted happily with mint chocolate chip ice-cream. I remember the so many times that sapphire had rolled her eyes and said that it tasted like a box of frozen toothpaste.

I looked in the rows of movies we had and did the daring thing and put in 'Disturbia' I had realized that perhaps being alone in the house at night was not the best time to be watching this but regardless I had put the movie in ice-cream box in hand. I than turned all the lights of because what was the point of even keeping them on?

I was at the last part when the main characters was looking in the house of the man you claimed to have been a serial killer. I had managed not to scream considering that is was more of thriller than a horror. But I had screamed loudly when the main character had found the many bodies of women, this caused a soft and alluring chuckle to occur from the back of my head. I slowly turned around to come face to face with red eyes once again.

I had literally jumped of the couch and screamed like their was no tomorrow only to realize that now the place that was once filled with red eyes was completely black again. I began gasping for air due to the fact my heart was racing rapidly "I swear I just about ended up in the hospital next to my sister because of a heart attack" I mumble getting up. Deciding that this movie had placed the many idea's of serial killer being in my house I had turned it off and decided to once again try to go to bed.

* * *

I now sat in my very dark room. Unable to sleep I had crunched my eyes together, which still lead to now success. My mind had drifted from that of my sister to those red eyes, why was I seeing them all over the place? Why couldn't my mind come up with much more friendlier colored eyes like brown? I grasped and pulled the covers closer to me.

Cold air now brushed against my skin because it was exposed while my other half of my body was not. I suddenly felt something very cold touch and brush against my neck lightly causing my breath to hitch. I had turned around quickly sure that although it felt as those ice was running against my neck that it was in the form of human hands. I was now sweating and covered all of my self with my covers, even my face. I began to feel a little bit sleepy when I heard a warm and captivating voice say "with a single bite you could be mine forever but for some reason I can not lay a finger on you if it causes pain although I hope you'll join me someday and be mine forever my petit ange"

the voice purred every time it said 'mine' and 'forever'. Suddenly everything became black and before I could realize it I had fallen asleep. As I sleep the sound of creaking could be found in the room I slept.

I woke up the next day and realized ,that although I had nearly died of a heart attack multiple times, that I was still alive. I whacked my alarm clock as it ringed at five in the morning and groaned because let's just agree on this mornings suck. I zombie walked out of bed and went to go pick some cloths.

I had never been much to spend so much time pick cloths or spending time on make up. If someone said I was beautiful I would want it to be because I was naturally beautiful and didn't wear ten pounds of makeup. So I decided to wear black leggings, a nice black skirt, and a red shirt, I had put light amount of pink lip gloss and some skin colored eye shadow as well as sloppily put my hair up.

I was brushing my teeth and considering I could never stand still doing it I walked randomly in my room while brushing, when I had realized my door was open. I tilted my head because I was sure I had closed my bedroom door. I went downstairs my toothbrush still in my mouth and realized that the front door was opened as well. I was completely confused considering I know for a fact that I had indeed closed the front door before bed, "what the heck?" I thought.

* * *

Authors note: thanks so much for all the people who have read the whole story from chapter 1-9 so far! Why I left an authors note that's simple ...TRANSLATION! :)

Anyways many of you are probably wondering what "petit ange" means it's "little angle" in french.

Anyways thanks for all of those who have read so far! :)


	10. Chapter 10 Sapphire

_Seth Pov_

I left Sapphire in her beautiful sleeping form. She smiles and doesn't snore, it's more like she's resting than. I left and ran to my little house and then I remembered Leah. LEAH. I'm going to kill her I'm allowed to since she broke the most important rule ever. Never harm another wolf's imprint. If I find her I'm going to kill her big time I don't care if she dies try to fight back. When our imprint is in trouble we get this strength a thousand times more powerful than the average pack member.

I walked into the door but instead found the other wolves, I frowned what did they want now? I already told them about the state Sapphire was in. I started for the stairs I would like to lie down I haven't slept in days now. Jacob walked up to me and stopped me dead in my tracks. I turned to him," how do you want to handle this, Seth?" I knew what he meant and what he was talking about did I seriously want to kill my only sister because she hurt my imprint. She didn't just hurt her she blinded her for several months.

It was like two people were sitting on my shoulders, one an angel telling me to let it slide the other telling me to kill her harshly. Like on a nature film, I shook the thought. "I can't kill..." I tailed off but it was more like I was trying to convince myself then the others. "we know Seth but we know Sapphire will be find and you have to tell her!" he said the last part urgently. "I will, I promise" I ran up to my room and threw myself onto my bed.

* * *

_Sapphire POV_

I woke up to familiar darkness it's been two weeks and I'm still not used to it. Athena has been acting strange and kind of jumpy. But I'm the one who's suppose to be jumpy I can't see my own hand. That is just sad but then I remembered the thing I said I would do once things settled down. I need answers I walked/tripped down the stairs and made my way with the little cane Thingy they give blind people because since it's only temporary I don't need a dog.

Sad I know I tapped around with my cane and found the couch I instantly smelt sausage, eggs pancakes and spices; mom was making my favorite omelet u smiled. My became less depressed and said which was very interesting I guess she loves helping people. I fumbled for the phone and tried to remember Seth's number.

My mom came up to me and asked "what are you doing baby?" "I want to call Seth!" then realized it sounded kind of desperate. " I quickly added," So I can ask him something." "Sure" she said I could hear the smile in her voice and she took the phone and whispered, "he's cute, when he watches you, I think he likes you babe." I could hear the phone ringing see how parents can go from cool to lame and annoying in a matter of minutes. "Hello?" he answered in the first ring. "Hey, Seth I need to talk to you." I said

He was silent for awhile." um, sure I'll be right over" he said and we hung up. I went up stairs and changed my pjs to clothes my mom set out. When I came back down stairs listened around and didn't hear Athena in fact I haven't even noticed her presence. I asked mom bout it but she said she went somewhere. I turned when I heard Seth's car coming close to the house. I frowned internally how was I supposed to confront him with him turning it around so I don't look like I'm the crazy one? He knocked on the door and I practically ran to the door my mother snickering in the back ground. I could feel his body heat very hot so he must be right in front of me.

I smiled then frowned I realized why he is here. I turned for the stairs and got to the sixth step before I got nervous from him being right behind my and tripped. But like always he caught me and held me in his arms I readjusted my glasses. He released me leaving a hand on the small of my back to guide me to my room. He closed the door behind him and we sat on my bed and I turned to him making my face fierce.

I felt him flinch at the look on my face, "tell me the truth right now!" I demanded. "What do you mean?" he said stupidly. "What are you? Tell me now!" I demanded again. "Will you keep an open mind?" "Yes, I promise!" I added when I don't think he believed me. He sighed " you how you think you saw Leah change into Th-that wolf, remember?" "yes, wiat are you saying that we real!"I screeched "yes" he whispered. I laghed "so your saying that your warewolf's?" I said still laughing. Seth had made no move to tell me different so that's when I connenected the dots, he was telling the truth! I was shocked I thought he was just going to tell me that he was joking and going to tell me this was some illusion.

I got up from him and backed away from him. He was shaking when he saw Leah he can have changed or fazed or whatever now. He could be angry at me for angering his sister. "You promised to keep an open mind!" he said getting up as well. "yeah but-" I shook my head he didn't say anything like this. "You're a-" I trailed off. I started walking away from him and toward the door, but he grabbed my wrist. He pulled me to him; I didn't even realize I was shaking until he held me to his chest. I whimpered, "Let me go!" I yanked my hand away but I couldn't break his iron grip. He gripped my arms and put me against his chest, "please listen." He pleaded.

I sighed, "Fine." His grip loosened around me and he bowed his head against my mine. "I would never hurt you." He said sternly. "How do I know that, Seth?" "I love you too much!" he sighed, then continued. "If I hurt you I would never forgive myself. And if you left because of something I did I would go insane-" he continued for endless minutes about how much he would never hurt me and how much he loved me. He basically poured his entire heart out, my anger evaporated along with fear. I came closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder, he was extremely surprised but his arms closed around me.

I lifted my head up and I could tell that his face was inches from mine. I leaned in kissed him, my dream came rushing back and I knew it was exactly the same. That same fire and desire I liked exploded inside of us. My entire house could have been set on fire and I wouldn't have noticed.

* * *

Oh my gosh! Me and Athena(we have decided that tell tell us apart will use Sapphire and Athena. Athena writes Athen's pov and I write Sapphires) were looking on youtube and it turns out somebody made a sort of video for our book! (that is just awesome!) Anyways I tried to post a link but it wouldn't let

So here's the title:Love me deadly-*I cant stay away*- Alec/oc Seth/oc

anyways thanks for reading chapter 10! Will post more soon! :)


	11. Chapter 11 Athena

Authors not: just so you guys know in this chapter I said "ange" instead of angel on purpose ange means angel in french plus I like it better than "angel" anyways finally ALEC SHOWS UP! :) I'm so excited! Anyways enjoy! And tell me what you think :)

* * *

I was walking a trail. I paid no mind really where I was going I just had to get away. It hurt to know that while I everyday could still see my sister, best friend, and supporter could not. Further more I was seeing those red eyes more often than ever. It bothered me that now every night it became daily routine to find these red eyes in my room.

Whispers of seducing voices could be heard in my room and every now and than a slight brush against my skin. Had I said a word? no. Why? because than my mother would send me to the crazy house. I had already known I was crazy but did I really need anyone confirming it? hell no. So this is what pretty much lead me to venture out into the deep forests of Forks, perhaps I should have told Sapphire that I was leaving.

I pretty much stomped my way fallowing the trail that was made probably years ago before me. It was truly pretty in these woods. Tree's were so green the flower life was in great numbers and the sun had hit it in just the right place making as if it glowed. I smiled to myself this perhaps had been the most beautiful thing I had seen in a while. So I continued to march of towards where this trail lead to, I had packed lunch and carried two bottles of water. I was pretty sure would be fine. Holding on to the straps of my bag pack I continued on the trail.

* * *

It became boring after a while. It had all been the same exact thing it had not mean that I didn't not enjoy the trail any less but I wanted to see something different. So I did something I shouldn't have, I went off the trail. Now I was wondering around the forest with no way back. Clutching on to my phone and holding up it up high I growled frustrated "No! One bar!". I continued aimlessly around the exact spot hoping that perhaps I could get another bar.

I clenched my teeth "great job Athena you decided to get off the trail and get lost in a forest! That was absolutely genius!" I whispered harshly to myself. I sighed and closed my phone to continue walking at least if I wasn't home by nine mom would most likely call a search party.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead to see little drips of sweat. I must have spent more time than I had expected out in the forest and I was only shown right when I had looked at my watch, that now read five forty-seven. I smacked my head 'of course! it only happens to me!' I thought as I decided to sit down on the forest floor leaning against a trees for support. I sighed as I put my hair up and faced the sky closing my eyes. I hadn't realized just how tired I was until I closed my eyes it was so peaceful here.

My mind began to drift to other places and eventually I was barley half asleep when I heard a soft chuckle. I swiftly opened my eyes and saw nothing until I turned my head and saw those red alluring eyes again. I got up some what apprehensive on weather or not I should fallow those eyes. I was stuck between running for dear life or going after it just to show my self I was over exaggerating. I decided to go after it, which was the first mistake on my part.

I walked toward those red eyes but the further I went the faster they eyes became and soon I was running after it just to catch up. I paid no mind to the fact that the eyes were sending further and further into the forest nor the fact that the light was starting to dull. Eventually the eyes brought me to a large opening in the woods in there sat a large lack as the color of the orange sunset began to glitter onto the water.

Although it was extremely beautiful my adrenaline began to pump the way it does when you realize something was about to happen, I looked around turning right and left and what ever signs of the eyes ever being present were gone. I picked up my phone keeping my eyes locked on the area surrounding me as I glanced at my phone. It had finally reached two bars and had began to call for my sister, I heaved to due to the lack of oxygen.

Sapphire had picked up and inertly I had squealed in delight "hello?" asked sapphire some what uncaring "thank goodness I reached you! Sapphire it's me Athena" I answered happily. Just as I was about to say something else an outline of something began to form in the shadows. I nearly dropped that phone at that moment "oh, Athena what's up?" asked Sapphire annoyed as if in the middle of something" the outline began to become more detailed. I heaved "I fallowed these red eyes they lured me deeper into the forest" than I realized it was the shape of a person! "Sapphire something, oh my gosh! Sapphire something's wrong! Theirs somebody here!" I cried desperate.

I could hear Seth voice in the background as she answered "calm down Athena what's wrong?" she asked, it was than that I realized that who ever it was had red eyes. I let out a cry of fear as I answered "I was fallowing these red eyes and they lured me in the forest Sapphire! I have no idea where I am and he has red eyes! Get help!" I said in a fearful voice. I heard the soft chuckle once again as the boy stepped into the opening shadows. he manage to come close enough that I could tell it was a boy but not close enough to make him out completely, and with a sly smirk "hang up" he whispered in a threatening voice.

I shook my head in response as I heard Sapphire cry "what are you taking about Athena! This makes no sense!" but I had no time to reply before I could even respond he had his arms around my waist. I blinked confused as I let out a sharp scream of surprise. I could feel him smirk in my hair. My breathing became harder as he put he's head in the crotch of my neck "your sister getting annoying" he mumbled as he twisted the phone out of my hand and crushed it with one hand.

I let out a whimper as he began to breath into my ear . He chuckled and created some sort of comforting pattern where my heart rested "who are you?" I asked, sacred hell out of my mind. He began to draw the design around my heart harder "why Athena a I thought you would remember me after our last visit after all you are quiet a clever girl" he taunted. I gulped loudly "I didn't exactly see you did I" I retorted back with less strength than I hoped for "true so true my ange" he mumbled.

I was quiet thrown back, he talked as if he had lived for years but he could not have been more than a year older than me. I shook my head "well, why don't you let me go and maybe than I could see you?" I offered; I had nearly gasped as he kissed my hair "now why would I do that Athena? Do you really think I'm going to let you get away?" he asked huskily. I shook my head trembling in his arms "remember me Athena remember those red eyes" he whispered seductively in my ear.

I crunched my eyes as I though 'those eyes those beautiful red eyes …they were so beautiful in such a deadly way' I though. I had only seen such deadly and beautiful red eyes once "you were at the Cullen's house about a month ago weren't you?" I whispered even more fearfully if possible. I could feel the same sly smirk again in my hair "yes, I would think you would remember" he said humming in a deadly tune "it was a while ago" I mumbled obviously at loss for words.

I could feel him move some of my loose hair behind my ear as he whispered "You will soon learn that time does not apply to me" he said deadly. I felt like putty in his arms as I let my arms fall and come into contact with the arms wrapped around my waist. I quickly gasped and pulled them closer to myself "why are your hands so cold?" I asked petrified as he brushed his cold hands against my shoulder "sometimes living a life of ignorance is bliss Athena" he answered kissing my neck.

I shivered in pleasure "what do I have to be ignorant about?" I asked burning with curiosity and confusion, which caused him chuckled lightly. I could feel his hands go down my hand until they reached my hands and than suddenly his long cold hands were laced with mine. I let out a gasp as our hands were laced together "you are mine Athena you were always mine since birth. Truthfully my ange it is almost amusing how ignorant and clueless you are of the world you live in" he answered.

My breath got lost in my throat "I know everything about the world I live in there is not much I need to know you work hard and you get what you deserve do not and risk falling" I answered all honest as he began to play with a strand of my hair. He let go of my hair "perhaps but what about those who are already fallen my ange? not everything is as pure as you make it out to be" he answered back with all honesty "what do you do when the one thing you expect defies nature?" he once again countered back.

I shook my head "nothing can truly defies nature" I mumbled as he began to mess with one of my fingers in are entwined hands "you may be surprised how wrong you are my ange. Stay safe this world is not what it makes it self as to be besides my time to act is not now. I could not get you out of here alone especially with the Cullen's" he said hissing at the "Cullen's" part.

I stood shocked "what?" I asked as he let go of my hands "don't worry I'll be watching I'll come back I have no intention of letting you go with out a fight and by all mean's if it become necessary to fight I will" he answered backing into the shadows so I couldn't see him. I just looked at him as he began to move behind me in the shadows "what are you doing?" I asked tilting my head. He shook his head "I'm sorry my ange but I must do this" he answered before my world blacked out. I had entered the vast world of darkness.

* * *

I gasped suddenly as I stood up from where I sat. I looked around to see that I was where I was before I fallowed those red eyes, still next to the tree I hand leaned on before. I shook my head dazed at what had just occurred as I looked at the sun 'what that a dream?' I asked my self looking at the blue sky.

I had suddenly almost hit the tree as it hit me. There was no longer a sun rise but a sun that was now risen in the sky gracefully covered by white clouds "wait so if it was sun rise before and the sun is completely up now that means…..Oh shoot! It must the next day! I'm still stuck in who knows where!" I said worriedly. I whimpered to myself suddenly "oh, please someone find me" I said whispering to myself as I looked at the blue sky.


	12. Chapter 12 Sapphire

Were really sorry for the set back was doing something really weird.

* * *

**Sapphire POV **

Seth sighed as our lips parted. I didn't want to stop but then I saw the reason he had my phone was buzzing on my bed. He picked it up and gave it to me. I really didn't care about who it was I was in the middle of SOMETHING. "Hello?" I asked some what uncaring "thank goodness I reached you! Sapphire it's me Athena" She answered happily. She was quit for a long moment "oh, Athena what's up?" I asked annoyed I was in the middle of something" "I followed these red eyes they lured me deeper into the forest" she paused again "Sapphire something, oh my gosh! Sapphire something's wrong! Theirs somebody here!" She cried desperate.

I could hear Seth voice in the background as I answered "calm down Athena what's wrong?" I asked, maybe she was going mad she let out a cry of fear as She answered "I was fallowing these red eyes and they lured me in the forest Sapphire! I have no idea where I am and he has red eyes! Get help!" She said in a fearful voice. I cried "what are you taking about Athena! This makes no sense!" and the phone went dead. I turned to Seth "something happened to Athena!" I screamed.

I ran for the door but Seth held me back, by the waist. "Seth!" I yelled at him why he was holding me back. He picked me up and started running down stairs and to my truck. He sat me in the passenger seat and drove somewhere in the forest he was on his cell phone calling urgently to his pack.

I whimpered where my sister is, we started searching through the woods. I could see in the back of my head the trail she took and I saw a boy around our age maybe a year older. He had red eyes.

I looked to Seth, "are there any other mythical creatures I should know about?" he stiffened "well there are vampires the Cullen's." there was a nagging at the back of my head "do they have red eyes?" "yes." he said surprised "no! My sister is with a vampire!" I screamed "how do you know?" he asked in disbelief. "S-she told me on the phone, well more like screamed it " I stuttered. He made a quick U-turn and said, " we are going to the Cullen's house" I could tell that he was speeding but we didn't care.

We arrived at their house and he picked me up and ran us into their house. "What's the problem?" asked Nessie. "Edward!" Seth said urgently. "Alec!" Edward growled. "What's going on?" I yelled I had to remind them I was still here. "We have to find your sister now!" Carlisle said urgently. Seth POVI scooped sapphire in my arms and ran back to her car. " I'm going to take her home" I said but I instantly regret it she started struggling " I want to help!" she yelled from my arms pouting.

I sat her down on the ground I don't want her getting hurt. Edward got the message and said," sapphire maybe you should stay here with Nessie."" what! No! I'm going" they said at the same time. I sighed " I don't want you hurt anymore than you already are! Please stay!" I begged. She nodded and I took me into the house.

**Sapphire POV**

You may ask am I going to listen. If you know me then you already know the answer. As soon as they left I was out the door.

I don't know where I was but I was going to find her. It was the strangest thing in the world as if she was guiding me to her. I listened really hard for people or wolves but heard none. I felt Really close to her now I could almost hear her breathing.

Then I heard it her breathing her heart beat even some of her thoughts. I knew I was closer when I could hear her breathing got louder," Athena!" I yelled and I heard her," Sapphire?" she asked loudly. I ran directly into her an we landed on our butts. She hugged me really hard and started hyperventilating I tried to soothe her," why Is all of this happening to us?" she cried into my hair. We heard the bushes rustle and started panicking.

I took a deep breath and smelt my most favorite scent of all time. The smelt like a Carmel cookie and I knew Seth was close. I started walking toward the smell. Athena pulled me back," that's th-the thing that attacked y-you!" she whispered.

I shivered and felt Seth was right in front of me when I stretched my hand out I felt fur and I had a hand full of it. And ran my fingers through it, He rubbed his head against me," Sapphire get away from it!" she hissed I shooed her. "I'm sorry Seth; I just had to make sure she was fine." I whispered Athena gasped "Seth?" he bobbed his head.

He ran off behind a bush and phased back, I shivered along with him along and I heard his footsteps against the grass. He didn't yell or anything he just pulled me into a bear hug ( or a wolf hug) and kissed the top of my head.

Seth POV

I wanted to yell she could have lost a arm or worse, I just want my sapphire safe. I never thought it would be this hard or she'd be this stubborn. I kissed her hair, _My Baby_; I thought My_ Stubborn, Blind, Caring baby _

I realized Athena was just standing there looking like she was ready to pass out, I let go of sapphire and turned to Athena. She started backing away from me and she shivered, she looked ready to throw up. The Cullen's appeared on the other side of the clearing, their faces saddened by Athena's expression.

Esme appeared next to her but she was just staring blankly at the sky trying to process this, Esme tried to comfort her. She finally said, "so all of th-this… is real?" "I'm afraid so." Sapphire answered. She turned to the Cullen's, "Are you _werewolves_ too?" she asked uncomfortably. "No we're vampire… but we don't kill humans!" Edward added when Athena stiffened, she relaxed a little bit.

We explained to her numerous times about the legends and the vampires, I think she liked the vampires better though. Then she asked the one question I wish she hadn't, "who was the vampire I met in the forest?" now we have to tell them about the volturi. " well that would be Alec, from the volturi." Edward sighed.

Sapphire POV

I shivered when they started talking about the volturi. So apparently the volturi are some Italian vampires that enforce the vampire law or something like that. They sounded creepy and I didn't like talking about them, and I don't think I would like to pick this as a bed time story, but it was twelve and everyone had school tomorrow apart from me.

Seth helped me into the house and picked me up and took me up the steps. Athena followed silent she was just watching us interact with the other. I said good night to my sister and Seth put me in my bed, and tucked me in. he turned to leave but I stopped him.

He came over to me and I patted the other pillow, he hesitated but then he got in my bed. I smiled and turned to him and rubbed his muscular arms I scooted closer to him and wrapped my arms around him. I kissed him and he deepened it and lingered on my lips, squeezing my waist. We broke the kiss and I put my head in his neck

"I love you." I whispered into his neck. "I love you too." He whispered in my hair, "Now go to sleep, please" he pleaded. I obeyed.


	13. Chapter 13 Athena

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry about not updating sooner but every time we would press our story to add chapters it would say 'could not open due to error 2' or something. Anyways I found a way around it!

Anyways we apologize for the set back.

* * *

I couldn't believe sapphire had came back for me especially considering she was blind. Seth and Jacob were telling me the legends of their pack. I kind of felt bad for the Cullen's as I stared at them through the whole tale they were the bad guys while the wolfs were seen as heroes and victims.

I lazily looked at my sister noticing that she sat romantically with Seth, 'those two got really cuddly since the last time I looked' I thought looking at the two new love birds. I smiled happy that Seth had finally made a move.

I yawned stretched my hands, when I remembered something I meant to ask "who is was that vampire that I saw?" I asked. All heads turned to me especially the Cullen's, Edward let out a fierce growl "someone you don't want to know" he said. Bella patted Edwards back support ably "Alec, Alec is the name of the vampire you saw" I rested my head on my hands as I looked at her with curiosity.

Bella continued "Alec is part of the Volturi guard" she said as if clarifying the whole thing, which only caused me to respond with "Alec?" the Cullen's looked between them unsure weather or not they should speak more.

Edward got over his little moment and decided to tell me "the Volturi is a group of vampires like us the one difference is beside the fact they eat HUMAN blood" I shivered at the blood part as he continued "they practically make all rules for the vampire world".

I nodded "so what your saying is that in a dictator government the Voltiri would be the dictator and the rest of you the poor citizens" they nodded "but what's so bad about Alec?" I asked looking between the Cullen's to see who would answer first. Bella spoke up first "you see when humans are strong in a specific trait they take it over into their vampire lives. Like Edward has the ability to read minds" I gasped "so you mean you have heard every one of my thought?" I asked wide eyed.

he nodded "yes, and you can be a very entertaining mind" he chuckled showing his white pearly teeth. Bella flicked Edward in the head before she continued "Emmett took his strength and Rosalie took her looks while Esme kept her motherly personality. That was their strongest trait but sometimes people like Alice take traits such as the ability to see the future into their vampire lives or abilities. Alec has one of the strongest and harmful abilities besides his sister, Jane, in vampire society".

I nodded understanding "so basically they are one of the strongest vampires in vampire society?" they nodded "pretty much, see the Volturi only add a person if they have an ability worth adding other than that they don't really care". Jasper cut in where Bella had left off "but if you ask me over the years the volturi have become corrupt like many who come into power and they are doing more harm than good. Aero only cares about adding more trophies into his little collection of special ability's and less about correcting vampire law now" jasper answered with a disgusting look on his face.

I raised an eyebrow "Aero?" I asked "he's like the leader of the Volturi pack he's like the Cullen's Carlisle" Rosalie answered with a stiff look on her face. I nodded starting understand most of it but there was one question I still wanted answered, "what is Alec's ability?" I asked. Cullen's Stiffened considerably "Jane has the ability to hurt anyone like no one has hurt them before with just one look. Alec has the opposite ability he has the ability to take away someone's senses they could chop off your arm and you would never feel it. Jane's ability happens with one glance but Alec releases his ability through some invisible smoke so it pretty much sneaks up on you" Edward said bitterly when mentioning the two siblings.

looked between us "but if they enforce vampire laws wouldn't one of them be against exposing vampires?" I asked they all nodded "than why did he let me live?" I asked scared off all the terrible reasons they would let me live. Finally I said the one thing that scared me "he said I was his" I whispered as the Cullen's wore this worry mask of secrecy between all of them. There was an odd silence for a couple minutes before Jake tried to fix it by cracking a jock, which did help to lift the mood. Rest of the night was used questioning my sister and talking to Nessie

Seth ended up walking us home that night. I knew that Alec was watching me, those red eyes cold see through my mind and soul. He was so alluring and mysterious I couldn't help but feel attracted him in the most deadly way. I was so very well confused I was young and had not the ability to compare with not only his mind in a intellectual level but nor a understanding level. How was I to survive against someone as him if the time should come where I need to defend my self? I was so very confused. I nearly shivered as I saw those red eyes eying me in the distance could fate possibly so cruel?

My sister was reluctant to say good bye to Seth but I allowed Seth to go tuck my sister in.I rolled my eyes at their sappy love duffy stuff as I scurried up stairs rubbing my eyes constantly. I yawned happily when I entered my room brushing my teeth and putting my hair into pigtails I put on my pink bottom and top PJ's. I set my clock and closed my eyes into dreamless sleep

* * *

DREAM

* * *

I had no idea where I was. I looked around confused all I could see was the light color of snow that covered the landscape. I realized it was snowing, I confused why I wasn't freezing under these temperatures considering I was still in my pink PJ's. As I breathed I could see the chilled breaths that were released from my mouth. I looked around seeing nothing but mountains and snow so I decided to move, which caused my to groan when I realized that I was stuck knee high in snow.

I moved slowly around the landscape seeing that I was tracking my footsteps into the ground. I continued to walk aimlessly around my least favroite part of the journey was when I had to walk down the hills. I pretty much tripped/walked around. I was getting sick of the completely white atmosphere and looking up at the stars it was than that I realized that I saw two moons. I wondered if they could even be moons they had shadows of purple and the color of the light clear ocean.

Winds blew my hair and yet I had felt nothing remotely close to that of being cold, which scared my more. I bent down to touch the snow but when I came close to it melted as if the sun was being pointed directly to it. I looked at it weirdly when I realized that spot I tried to touch was now covered with the strangest plant life I had ever seen. I shook my head and continued to trot around in the snow.

I finally came up to a hill when I realized I would have to climb it. My bottom half was getting under my shoe so I ripped off some of the bottom still not being affected by the snows coldness. I few times while trying to get up I had tripped and slid down finally when I had managed to fall for the fourth time I had managed to cut my hand.

Grabbing some of the ripped off cloths from my PJ's that I had left on the ground I had wrapped it up trying to stop the bleeding. Deciding that it was wrapped around my hand well enough I had continued to try to make it up finally succeeding on my fifth time. I was extremely surprised when I had realized that at the top there was absolutely no snow but meadow with beautiful plants that moved and flowed with the wind. As I walked closer I saw some one, who was turned from me. Dressed in a white cape and hood.

He turned around but even than I could not see his face. I tired to squint my eyes but yet I could still not see anything bout the face from under the hood. Confused I asked "who are you?" as the bottom of his cape moved with lightly with the breeze "you know me well but I am not here for hello's I have much dreadful things I must tell you" he said with sorrow that dripped into his voice. I bit onto my lip "what things?" I mumbled unsure whether or not I wanted to know the answer.

I waited a few moments before he spoke "what is the one thing you wish for more than anything in the world?" he asked his words shocked me as I looked at him with a strange expression. A few moments passed before I could answer "I don't know" I mumbled, which caused him to chuckle lightly "I know what you want I know everything" he answered. I looked up at the hooded man "how do you know?" I asked as I looked at him with confusion that was carved into my face "because I know you" he answered bluntly as if it was a simple answer.

I shook my head about to ask a question when he cut me off "you will know in time child for now I am here to warn you about the dangerous you are about to step into. This is but the beginning of you and your sisters journey but I must warn you the wish that you wish for is so much more deadlier than that of you sisters. To get what you wish for you will have to sacrifice one of the most important things to you, yet it is unseen nor credited you will never realize it until it is right in front of your face. With this sacrifice you will give up so much but gain what you wish. Whether you decided this sacrifice was worth it or not is up to you, you must decide your side soon and stand for it" he answered suddenly looking the other direction.

I looked around trying to take in what he said "what is this place?" I asked looking at the beautiful meadow. He shook his head "how should I know this is your dream" he said while grasping a flower and looking at it "my dream?" I whispered.

Before he could answer again I felt the force of a jet plane hit me and I was suddenly thrown off the mountain. I was falling and screamed suddenly when I realized that I saw no bottom to this nightmare.I reached as if wishing for something to save me. Tears fell out of my eyes when I clenched them closed wrapping my arms around my body waiting for my body to hit impact with the ground.

* * *

I gasped as I woke up. I was heaving when I ripped of my covers looking at my body. I than saw that my bottom half of my PJ's were ripped off and something was wrapped around my hand.

Unwrapping the material around my hand I saw that my hands were indeed cut and looking at it closer I could see pieces if ice in my cut, which caused me to gasp. I looked around the room and I couldn't find the rest of my ripped clothing anywhere. I wiped of my tears before I decided to go downstairs and get some water.


	14. Chapter 14 Sapphire

VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE: Okay so I share this story with my friend and I write Athena's prospective (and upload every chapter) so since my friend is control of her character she wanted the wolf pack to still be one pack (or you know got over the whole fighting thing and are friends again) so in this chapter they go to La Push (as much as I wanted to keep this with the story she disagreed and wanted them to still be friends ...so you know what am I suppose to do?) anyways its just so you know so your not confused (cuz I know they dont get along at the end of the book)

* * *

apphire POV

I had a really weird dream like some just dropped the sun on my stomach. The sun had arms and was really hard but it's heat was comfortable it reminded me of Seth. SETH! I woke up instantly and myself incapable of moving I struggled. " Seth!" I tried to whisper in his ear gently but he just giggled. I could breathe and I couldn't help but think this is a stupid way to die. "SETH! GET YOUR WOLF ASS OFF ME!" I yelled in his ear I know he didn't mean to smother me but he was as hot as an iron and my breathing was faltering. He moved a little and laughed I could almost see the grin. I playfully slapped him and he held my hand against his face and kissed me on the lips. I put my other hand behind his neck pulling him closer. He sat on his hind legs and pulled me up on my knees, his hand clutching my waist.

I heard someone clear their throat and he let go of me and turned. " hi, Athena." he said innocently I sighed a sigh of relief I was glad it wasn't my mom. " hmm, sapphire can I talk to you?" she asked she sounded worried I wonder what's wrong was it Seth? No, and I wouldn't care anyway but I kissed Seth on the cheek and he gave a low growl of frustration because it was his cheek and my sister interrupted something important I guess. I left him in my bed probably frowning it made me frown so I huffed, " this better be good!" she sighed " sapphire, I'm scared, I had this dream and when I woke I was bleeding like I was in my dream!" I could hear how worried she sounded and scared. I sighed how are we supposed to deal with this. Alec is after my sister and I'm sure Leah still plotting about my death, it's amazing how fast we just seem to have found enemies. " maybe you should go to the Cullen's and ask them if they know what's happening." to be honest I don't want to go but at the same time I do want to go to find out about my sister. But after the story about the volturi I don't want anything to do with their kind. I still like them but not as much as the wolves now. She sighed in agreement and I'm sorry I can't help her so I did something I would never do again, I hugged her. I have never hugged nobody and I didn't want to, this whole imprinting thing has it's down sides.

She was shocked at first but the excepted it. We hugged for god knows how long. I could her silent cries and I tried to soothe her but I'm not that good at being nice or comforting. My sister is usually loved but I'm tolerated. I pulled away cause this was getting weird. I turned and went back down the corridor when I hit my hip on the table an yelled," OUCH! Damn table!" which sent Seth to be right at my side and rubbed my hip with his big, warm hands. " you ok, love?" I giggled at my nickname. I felt so girly around him and small. He makes me feel like I never have before. Loved. I nodded and he picked me up bridal style, and walked to my room and shut the door behind him. He put me down outside my bathroom and kissed my forehead, I went inside and showered and washed my Hair which takes along time. When I was done I heard my stereo playing some of my favorite songs from Linkin park: Faint, Breaking The Habit, and a bunch others I adore. He was chuckling and he sang along to my most favorite song of LP. Faint. I giggled he liked it how Awesome was this I walked out to wear he was I made sure I had a towel wrapped me. When he saw me he laughed at the music and my face got hotter.

I knew I was blushing as red as a tomato. Blush! I've never blushed in my life what is he doing to me. I bowed my head trying to hide my red cheeks. I went over to the direction of my dresser hand out stretched till I found it. I ran my hand over the top because my mom or sister lay out clothes cause it can't see them and my mother put Brail on the tags because she is teaching me Brail I would have just gone to the school in California but ill only be blind for a while.

So it was not needed just like a dog :( " interesting music choice." " umm, yeah but you seem to like it." I whisper knowing he'd hear me loud and clear. " yes." he admitted. I heard his heavy footsteps walking toward me and a second later I felt his arms wrap around my now clothed body. " you look so beautiful." he whispered in my ear. Yeah I wish I could see that, he took my brush and started brushing my hair into my famous long braid. He put my glasses in my hands and kissed both my eyelids making my whole face tingle.

I leaned more into him and he met me the rest of the distance, our lips met and his tongue slid along my bottom row of teeth begging for access I allowed and then I heard my mom humming down the hall to my room. " damn!" I murmured against his lips. We broke this kiss for the second time, " I want to meet the pack, I will pick you up in a few, oh and I love that shirt!" he whispered and he jumped out of my two story window. I growled internally at the door, why does everyone feel the need to interrupt - " hey your up already!" my mother interrupted my thoughts cheerfully. " do you like what I picked for you?" she asked I nodded, to be honest I didn't even notice my attention was on a certain wolf. I ran my fingers along the back looking for the label thingy the Brail read B-L-U-E I smile I love the color blue hence my name.

my hands went over the fabric of the shirt I still couldn't make out what it was, " what is it?" I asked. " it's a grey wolf howling at the sky and I picked it because of the back ground was such a deep blue it reminds me of your beautiful eyes!" A WOLF wow no wonder he liked my shirt. Was he a grey wolf hmm, " wow mom, I love it!" I really did, it was perfect. " so did if interrupt something because I heard you talking to someone? Was there a boy here? Oh, is he still here? Did you kiss him yet? Because when I walked in you looked kind of flushed!" see how moms can turn from super awesome to just flat out annoying in seconds. I sighed," no! There is no boy here now, I didn't kiss anyone! Ok nothing happened. " " ok" she said in disbelief I knew she didn't believe me because all moms can tell when their kids are lying but she dropped it and walked out of the door. I didn't here anything " Seth?" I whispered. " yes?" his voice came from the general direction of my bed I walked closer and I could here his breathing and heart beat. I smiled and jumped on top of him he chuckled. How did he get here so fast? " is there a specific reason you like my shirt?" a smile on my lips. He chuckled, "well it happens to be a self portrait." he murmured before kissing my neck and behind my ear, my cheeks, my eyelids and my nose, and finally my lips. His hands clutching my waist and my hands intertwined in his hair. I guess part of my brain was waiting for someone to come in like expected but nothing happened.

So I gave into the kiss and forgot about everything else in the broke the kiss and I was very confused but he laughed at my expression. " we need to go so you can meet the pack!" he urged when I refused to stop, no interruptions, no mom and we have like all day it's Saturday. I whined as he jumped out my window again and I heard him dive into the forest to get his car from his house and come back here and then my mom would interrogate him and me for not tell her about a boy that would be having me to meet his family. I think I should be classified as a person that tells the future like Alice, ya know. Because it went exactly how I said it would, I really just wanted to get out of my house " If I stayed any longer I would get cabin fever!" I said to Seth once got into his truck. He chuckled," nervous?" he teased I nodded " don't be, they'll love you." he reassured me. I had to admit that I was nervous I have seen them before but this is different. And I'm not a people person and I have anger issues sometime. But every since I meet Seth they seem to disappear. We arrived a couple minutes later. I heard Seth open his door to get out then open mine where he carried out which I found not needed but try telling him that after I fell face first to the ground last week. He sat me down and placed his hand on my waist guiding me, I think.

The atmosphere changed when we entered the house it seemed so home like. Like something that always reminds you of home or your mom. I sighed because I heard at least four maybe five people, but they didn't seem like the wolves then I realized it was the imprints, I turned to Seth questioning but he was talking to who I guessed was Emily, " can you be a baby sitter until I get back?" I heard the girls giggle " funny." I said sarcastically and sighed. I'm completely capable of being by myself the last I was by myself- oh right, maybe I do need a babysitter. I shook my head, " I'll leave you girls to your introductions." he said to the girls standing around us.

Then he turned to me and kissed me on the lips, it was a small kiss but I shall suffice without our usual lip locks. " behave" he whispered in my ear. I giggled, ugh I hate giggling an he knows it too. Next thing you know I'll start asking to wear pink outfits. He kissed a last time and went for the door. I turned back to emily's direction. " hi." I said shyly I stuck out my hand for a handshake but my hand was put down and I was embraced in a hug. Hugging, I hate it but j guess I will have to get used to it. " I'm Emily." the woman hugging me said. She let go of me and another girl hugged me and said," I'm Kim" and other girl hugged me and," I'm Rachel." and I was jumped on by a really little girl who screamed," I'm Claire!" " ya know I'm blind not deaf!" I screamed back, we all started laughing and Claire jumped off me. She seemed at least four maybe older. " nice to meet you guys, I'm Sapphire so when will the guys be here?" I asked curiously " well in a little bit, now I was just going to start cooking for them since they have huge appetite" I nodded and I could hear spongebob playing on the television. So I started toward the living room and I tripped over the back of the couch.

I landed on the couch sitting up right," who put this couch here!" I groaned. I heard some more laughter and I listened to spongebob for the first time. I didn't seem as funny so I jumped up and when to the kitchen. " so why aren't you at Brail school?" kim asked. " it's only temporary, so it's not needed." " oh, so how long will you be blind?" she said the word blind like it was a cuss word, my mom did that for the first week people are just worried that it would hurt my feeling I guess. " well three months, if more than that I will have to have more test done, and probably need to go to Brail school or whatever it's called." wow, I've never really said it out loud, the possibility of being permanently blind guess that was a touchy subject. It showed it in my voice, I felt a hand on my back. Why was I so sensitive about this? I never used to be like this! Forks.

What's happening to me? I sighed. " oh, I just noticed your shirt!" Rachel said changing the subject. I laughed," Seth?" Emily asked," sure, why not?" " you should be glad it is Seth because he would have had a fit if it was another" Emily giggled. I smelt the fresh cookies and muffins and brownies. I heard a bunch of footsteps like a herd of elephants or something. It made me want to back up but then I remembered I was behind the counter and they would probably stop for the food. They all came rushing through the door how they didn't break through it I didn't know. I was right they were totally distracted by the food. I'm so good at predicting the future. " whoa nice shirt, where can I get one?" a sarcastic, husky voice called to me. " I wouldn't know, my mommy gave it to me." I said like a four year old. Everyone started laughing, so I joined in when all the laughter died out we got to introductions. Seth hooked his arm around my waist and guided me to where all the boys are. " well this is Paul." " nice to meetcha!" I recognized his voice he was the one that Commented on my shirt.

I stuck out my hand again but it was knocked out of the way again and I was hugged again. Why me? I hate hugging! What is with these people and hugging? I felt Seth give a low growl and Paul let go and went to the living room, I guess to Kim. I tried to memorize names and voices and personalities and I will try to remember but all these names rushed by: Jared, Collin, Brady, Sam, Embry, Quill, ect. Seth took me to the living room and on the floor I sat on his lap and he cradled me. I looked up him and I don't know why but I just wanted to. I could almost see his eyes and I remembered at nessie's party those emerald, ever-green eyes. When he held me in his arms, I kind if didn't want him to let go it was just instinct. " how are they doing that? She's bl-" Paul started and I heard I thump and someone say ouch and sorry.

I rest my head on Seth's chest, he rubbed my back and kissed my hair. Course he could see my change in mood and body language. " so sapphire, we were thinking of going to the beach and cliff diving. Would you like to join us?" Jared asked. "yes!" "no!" both me and Seth answered at the same time. I turned to him and he straightened up. " no!" he said firmly. " yes!" I said holding my ground. " yes!"" no!"" yes!" "no!" " no!" " yes! And that is final!" he shouted. " I'm glad you see it my way!" I shouted back and got off his lap and navigated my way to the kitchen and to the door. He seemed to realize what he said," oh wait no, you tricked me." he said. I giggled. He sighed in defeat and picked me up and put me safely in the passenger seat. When we got to my house I ran in and hi t my face against the door. I groaned and Seth kissed my face and it felt better. I asked my mom to find my black two piece swim suit. She handed it to me and I ran up the stairs I heard Seth directly behind me. I threw off my clothes soon as the door was closed and put on my bathing suit then I put on some shorts and a tank top. " please sapphire I just don't want you to get hurt!" he said urgently as he pulled me to him. He cant just tell me what I can and can not do.

I'm sick of everyone doing that, doctors my mom even my sister. I know my limit, I know exactly what I'm actually capable of doing. I just have the worst of luck or I just self inflict my own pain or whatever. And now Seth of all people has just joined the community or population of people that try to tell me what I can and cannot do. I wiggled out of his embrace and started toward the front door when his hand grabbed my arm and spun me around. After a moment of silence he whispered," why are you do this?" so I answered exactly what I was thinking, " maybe I'm sick of people telling me what I can and cannot do!" he released me and I stumbled out of the door.

Once we arrived I shivered remembering the night I came here eyes a flame. I shook my head to shake the thought out. Seth place his hand on my hip securely, he leaned down and kissed me, I kissed him back. And then we started walking toward the cliff and I could here the others laughing and someone jumping. " hey, girlie!" Collin yelled or maybe it was Brady. I shrugged it off and I sat on a rock listening to the others jump and fall. I got up and Seth stopped me again, if he keeps doing this again I might slap him. " you sure?" he asked. " yesssss!" I whined. I was now standing at the edge, wow what a suicidal feeling. And with that happy thought I jumped off the cliff , is this what it feels like to fall to your death. The wind screaming in my ears the only scary part is don't know when the water will hit and my equilibrium is off.

I can't tell up from down. I screamed and laughed and giggled. Until the cold salt water broke my fall. I was underwater what a feeling weightless. I pushed up and I breathed in the fresh sea air I heard a 'yahooooo' coming from above me. I knew who it was, my Seth. I felt big familiar arms round m he kissed me and pulled me closer crushing me. He put me on his back as he swam back to shore. We laid on the beach and talked, " I love you." I whispered into his neck before kissing it and the rest of him. " I love you more!" he teased. He took me home and I kept getting this weird feeling and just Athena was home mom was late out working and Seth has to do patrol. I hated being cooped up in my room so I went outside to enjoy the fresh air. But when I closed the door behind me the air got colder and I could feel all the animals scatter, I heard a hushed noise like coats against the grass or a snake against the sand. I took a step forward I was curious yet a little scared. Who were they? What did they want? " hello my dear!" a voice called gently. Ok that voice sounded a little to giddy for my taste. This was getting weird I started backing back to the house, they were getting closer at fast pace.

I felt something right in front of me, I shuddered. " who are you?" even my voice was shaky and weak. " we are the volturi, of course" he answered. This is by far the worst time to visit, couldn't they wait a minute for Seth or three months so I can see the approaching danger. I whimpered, " what do you want?" " hey sapphire who are you-" she stopped taking in the seen here, my sister picks the worse times to make appearances. I heard her run over to me but someone stopped her, blocking her way. " both of you have extraordinary gifts and I find that fascinating!" he said excitedly, what was this guy on? Can vampires get drunk? because he seems like he tried and something went wrong. Well either that or he's gay. I felt a freezing cold hand pick my hand up and hold it. Since he's so smart does he not realize I have a boyfriend ? I tried to pull my hand away but he hold was too strong. He was searching for something, so I guess he is a mind reader or something like that. He released my hand " interesting" about what? Then it dawned on me I knew what he was looking at after Nessie's party and when Leah attacked me, after that I burst into flames Could that be a talent or power or special ability, probably. I could hear my sister struggling with someone who is holding her back. My sister restrained and myself blind and helpless, sad really how fate can be so cruel, sometimes. "

what do you want from us?" I asked barley a whisper. " we would like for you to join us!" he full of excitement " WHAT! HELL NO!" I yelled in his face ( strike one). " I hope it would not come to this but we will have to use force miss Ayeron." I froze wait how did he know my last name? " I would rather die then join you!" ( strike two) " that can be arranged." a female voice said with an edge as sharp as a butcher knife. " Jane please." yeah Jane, I thought in my head I'm sure she'd do that whole pain thing if I said it aloud. " let's see if she is as resistant as Bella!" she said evilly, wait resistant to what? Oh shit! I screamed in my head. At first nothing happened but then I felt it fire through my veins and bones. I sank to the ground, fire and the feeling in my eyes was , fire, fire I kept thinking about it over and over again. My mind was trying to remember or tell me something. Fire the image came back of myself in my sisters eyes. The reflecting of my eyes as they turned red and hot. It was getting hard to hear over all of these screams of agony. My screams of agony I clamped my mouth shut, fire I felt the tingling sensation I felt on the beach, I knew what would happen next.

Seth POV

I couldn't wait to get to my sapphires house, just to touch her to ease my hunger. I was running through the forest when I ran into the Cullen's and the packs. " what happened?" why were the Cullen's here? I instantly jumped to sapphire, Edward bowed his head. " Alice had a vision about the volturi, she said they would be at sapphires house now!" that's all he had to say an I instantly phased and was off to her house. I ran as fast as I could, I've never ran so fast. I was close enough I heard screams of absolute torture, that I hoped I would never hear again. We all came into the back yard of her house to find my baby on the ground shaking and glowing red. Edward mouth dropped in awe, what's happening Edward? I screamed in my heard. " fire!" he murmured. What did that mean? I say the out line of the entire volturi.

I still ran to my baby, oh sapphire you have the worst of luck. I let out a loud roar or growl as all of the wolves and Cullen's spilled onto the back yard and to halt thirty feet away. Her cries of agony stopped, replaced with low whimpers and a snarl. As she jumped her skin so red it was scary. She was shaking like us only hard and faster, in a flash she was on fire. Everything but her clothes were not effected. Interesting, she doesn't look hurt she looks angry. Dude look at your girl! Paul thought. And the others joined in stunned wondering. I turned my attention to Aro he looked more amused than before and happier if possible.

The grass around her was smoldered and I could feel the heat from here. Felix was so stunned he let go of Athena and she ran to her smoldering sister. " sapphire?" she asked. Sapphire shushed her and raised her hand. A sphere appeared inches above her hand and started growing she threw it and all the volturi fled running away as she threw and kicked fire balls, I wouldn't be surprised if she demolished half of the army.I went behind a bush and phased back and ran back the Cullen's were at a distant but closer. I ran up to I didn't care if she would burn me to death. I just want to be near her, he flames dimes and she doubled over. I pulled her to my chest, and she fainted in my arms. Oh sapphire, I thought as I carried her to her room. My sapphire.


End file.
